Love And Hate Always Clash
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: ADOPTED FROM PENGUINROCKSTARS...All the chapters will be the same as her's until I continue where she left off. So please don't say that I'm copying her because she told me to use the chapters that she's already written until I get to where she stopped.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! So this story is offiially adopted from PenguinRockstars, and just to let you know there will be no changes to the story and the chapters will all be the same so no worries there. I am going to be adding more of the chapters today and then adding a new chapter as well. I hope I do a good job. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, do I have to?" I stared up at my mom and pleaded. Well as best as a 7 year old could.

"Yes Abby. You have to go to camp." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't wan tot go to some old stinky camp. I wouldn't know anyone.

"Oh come on Abby. You're gonna have fun. Besides, I know a certain boy is going to be there." When my mom brought up a certain boy, I perked up. I knew who she was talking about. My best friend, and secret crush, Jason Voorhees. His mom and my mom were best friends. His mom was going to camp to do something there, and Jason was going. So my mom decided to send me to that camp. But she didn't tell me that Jason was going, so I wasn't excited. Then she mentioned Jason and I couldn't wait for camp.

"Jason's going to be there?" My mom nodded and I squealed and started blushing.

"Ooh! Looks like some one's got a crush on Jason!" I turned to look at my mom and blushed even more.

"Mom! Please don't say that when we see Jason!" My mom laughed at me and I pouted even more. It wasn't funny! I didn't want Jason to know that I liked him!

"Sweetie. Why is that such a big deal? Having crushes is normal." I looked at me mom and blushed even more.

"Mom! I'm 7. Jason's 8 1/2. He's a...year and a half older than me." My mom laughed again and grabbed my bags and walked out muttering and laughing to herself. It wasn't funny. It was a serious problem.

Later

We had arrived at camp Crystal Lake, and I was nearly bouncing in my seat. I was so excited to see Jason. I mean we were best friends, plus I had a crush on him. I heard my mom laughing beside me as she pulled into Camp Crystal Lake. I hadn't even waited until she stopped before I was out of my seat and out the door. I heard my mom sighing behind me, but I kept running. The only important thing was finding Jason. I saw his mom,and I waved as I came running up. I jumped on Jason and he almost fell forwards.

"Jason! Jason! Jason! Jason! I missed you! We're going to camp together! Isn't that exciting? I'm so excited! I ran all the way here from my mom's car. Wow I'm out of breath." Jason laughed and put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Abigail, calm down." I took a deep breath, but my heart was racing. Jason Voorhees was touching my shoulder! Yay!

"I'm good now. Hi Mrs. Voorhees!" I waved and she smiled and waved back. My mom came walking up and set my stuff down. Then she ran up to Mrs. Voorhees and they started talking. I looked at them and then at Jason.

"Our moms are soooooo weird." Jason nodded and then I smiled and then touched his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" I took off running and looked behind me to see Jason running after me. I smiled and looked back in front of me and almost ran into a tree. I avoided it and kept running. I was stopped by a group of kids standing in front of me glaring at Jason.

"Hey freak! What's wrong with your face?" I turned around and Jason had his head bent. I stared at the boy and then looked back at Jason, then back at the boy.

"That wasn't very nice!" The boy looked down at me and laughed. Soon the whole group was laughing.

"I'm not nice to freaks." I looked at him and tilted my head. Jason wasn't a freak. He was a normal human being.

"But Jason isn't a freak. He's normal." The boy looked at me and then at Jason.

"His face is all deformed and gross." I looked at Jason and he seemed to be crying. I turned around at gave the boy my meanest look.

"Jason's face isn't deformed or gross. In fact I think that you're face is gross and deformed." The boy glared at me and pushed me to the ground. i looked up at him and felt like crying.

"What are you the freaks girlfriend or something?" I looked up at him and tried not to cry. My elbow was stinging.

"N-no I'm h-his f-friend." The boy laughed at me and then kicked my leg.

"You're his f-f-friend? That makes both of you freaks." The boy laughed and walked away, the group following him. I stood up and noticed that my arm was bleeding. I walked over to Jason and saw some tears running down his face.

"You didn't have to do that Abigail." Jason was the only person that called me Abigail. Of course he was the only person that was allowed to call be Abigail. I hugged Jason and felt my stupid heart beat faster.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend Jason." Jason smiled and hugged me back. This time my heart was really beating. I pulled away and started tapping my heart. Jason looked at me, and I blushed and put my hand down.

"What were you doing Abigail?" I blushed and smiled cheerily.

"Oh, my heart was going thumpthumpthumpthump really really fast." Jason tilted his head and I smiled. Aww! he looks so cute when he does that. I felt my face getting hotter, I was blushing again.

"Abigail, are you okay? you're face is getting red?" I nodded and swatted Jason's hands away. I looked over to where my mom was and she was waving. I waved back and then looked at Jason.

"Wanna be cabin buddies, buddy?" Jason looked at me and then at my mom.

"I was going to stay in my mom's cabin." I looked down and then up at Jason. He looked at me and then at his mom again.

"But I could ask if you can stay in our cabin?" I smiled and started blushing again and nodded. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his mom.

"Mom, can Abigail stay in our cabin?" I looked down fearing a no, but I was surprised by her answer.

"Jason, her mom asked the same thing. And I said yes." I grinned and started blushing. Jason's mom saw me blushing and she smiled widely. I grabbed my stuff and followed Jason and his mom to their cabin. I followed them inside and Jason walked over to a bunk and pointed to it.

"This bunk is yours. Mine is on top of yours. My moms is over there." I nodded and put my stuff down on my bunk. I sat down there and Jason sat beside me. Jason's mom smiled and started making supper.

"Abby, would you like to stay for supper? Or do you want to have supper with the other kids?" I looked at Jason and he was mouthing for me to stay here.

"I would like to stay here Mrs. Voorhees." She smiled and started making supper. I smiled at Jason and he looked down, at his lap and I tilted my head. A half an hour later, Mrs. Voorhees said that supper was done. I smiled and we all sat at the table and started eating. During that time, I had caught Jason looking at me three times. I smiled back at him every time and he would look down and continue eating.

Once we were done eating, Jason and I went for a long walk and then came back to the cabin. We had easily managed to escape those stupid mean butt-heads that called Jason a freak. We got back and got ready for bed. I grabbed my pj's and went to change into them. I came back and laid down on my bunk. Jason was already on his bunk and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Abigail?"

"Yeah Jason?" He sighed and then continued.

"Promise that we'll be best friends forever?" I smiled at Jason's wish.

"I promise Jason. You and I will be best friends forever." I heard Jason mumble something. I thought that Jason was asleep so I thought that it was okay to say something quietly.

"I love you Jason. More than a friend." I didn't know that Jason was still awake. I didn't know that he heard what I had said. I didn't know that Jason felt the same way. And I definitely didn't know that that simple 'I love you' would save me later on in life.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to see that no one was in the cabin. I quickly grabbed my stuff and changed. I walked out of the cabin, looking around for Jason. Where could he be? I heard some shouting so I followed the voices. They led me down to the dock. I saw the same mean butt-faces standing at the dock and I wondered why. I walked over and saw Jason, in the water. Jason couldn't swim. I could swim. I jumped into the water without a second thought. I tried to reach Jason, but he was gone. My best friend, the boy that I loved, Jason Voorhees, had just died.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So here's the next chapter of the story. Again, this is what she wrote. I'm going to use what she wrote until I get to where she stopped. She gave me permission to do this because she said that she didn't want to continue so I'm continuing for her. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

This was the hardest thing that I had to go through. I kept apologising to Jason's mom. But she said that it wasn't my fault. She said that I had at least tried to save him. She thanked me for being his friend and for showing him love; unlike the rest of them. I still felt every guilty. Jason's mom called my mom and asked her to come and pick me up. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay for the rest of the time. But my mom said that it was best if I had just went home. I didn't know it then but by Jason's mom making me go home, she was saving me.

A couple days or weeks, I'm not sure when, but after I had left the camp and was safely back at home, Jason's mom killed everyone at camp. She killed everyone, except one person and that one counsellor ended up killing Jason's mom.

I cried for days after that happened. My mom sat by me while I cried. My father, he wanted to send me to a mental institute. He said that that's where I belonged. My mom and my father got a divorce after that. Me and my mom were on our own. It felt like my life was falling apart. My mom had me home-schooled for a while, but she put me back into a regular school. I was fine for a while, but then in the 8th grade, I had a breakdown. There was a Jason in all of my classes. I got sent home when I started crying. My mom decided that maybe it would be better if I went to a therapist. My mom was only trying to help me, but I didn't want to go to a therapist. I mean I know that it might help, but it was still scary.

I remember sitting in the therapists office and him staring at me asking questions like when had this started happening, what were my nightmares like, etc. I answered all of them with one word answers. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home. But the therapist didn't give up. He kept asking me, and I eventually got more comfortable with talking to him. I told him about what happened in my nightmares. I saw the same therapist until I was 17. I had the option to stop seeing a therapist. I chose to stick with it. I was still having the nightmares, and I wanted to know why. I mean it's been so long since that happened.

So I asked my therapist about it and he said that maybe I should go back to Camp Crystal Lake. He said that that might help me stop having the nightmares. Then he asked if they had gotten worse. I told him that I had nightmares but they weren't that bad, but there was one that was horrifying. My therapist asked about it, so I told him.

"Okay Abby. Tell me about this nightmare."

"I was walking around the camp. I was looking for Jason. He was calling my name, and I needed to find him. I went to the dock and there was someone standing there. I reached out to touch him and he turned around. He had a mask on his face, and he was holding a giant knife. I fell backwards and he moved towards me. I crawled backwards and he held the knife up. It looked like he was going to kill me. I kept crawling backwards until I hit a tree. He then stabbed me in the chest. He pulled out my heart and walked away." The therapist was in shock.

He said that obviously I was still upset about Jason and that when Jason had died, a part of me had died with him. He said that when the killer had taken my heart, it was like me dying with Jason. I felt like there was a deeper meaning to my nightmare, but the answer that the therapist gave me was good enough. For now.

I asked my mom what she thought about me going back to Camp Crystal Lake, and she agreed with the therapist about me going back to the camp. She said that it would help me put everything to rest, help me move on with my life. I agreed to go. But some people told me not to. They said that there was a killer on the loose near Camp Crystal Lake. I didn't believe them, I mean seriously a killer. Yeah right. I mean I thought that it was just a joke. But they insisted.

So I read the newspapers, and watched the news. I found out that the police didn't know what had killed those teens, or where the missing teens went. But there was nothing about a Camp Crystal Lake killer. But the more that I asked people, the more that they said that there was a killer. I didn't know who to believe, so I asked my mom. Maybe she would know for sure.

"Mom?" She was sitting on the couch. I sat down beside her and she looked at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I looked at her and then at the newspaper sitting on the coffee table. It read: **Teens Killed: Animal Attack Or Deranged Killer**. I stared at it and then at my mom.

"Is there a killer at Camp Crystal Lake?" My mom looked at the newspaper and then turned to look at me.

"Sweetie, there is really no other explanation for the missing teens." I looked at my mom and then shook my head.

"Mom, they could have just run away or something. I mean it doesn't mean that there is a killer." My mom shook her head and held my hand.

"Sweetie, Jason's body was never recovered from the lake." I stared at my mom in shock. He was never found?

"He was never found. Some people say that he saw his mom get beheaded, and that he now kills any teenagers that go to the camp." I looked at my mom and started getting mad. Okay seriously, this was not funny. I mean, there is no way that Jason could've drowned and then came back alive. It's impossible. I don't need people joking about it.

"That's a great joke mom. Seriously, I almost believed you. Jason dieing and then coming back to life, that's a great joke." I said every single word with venom. I hated it when people said stuff like that. My mom sighed and then stood up.

"Abigail, I am not joking. I am serious." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Mom can you stop? I have had it with people telling me about this 'killer'! Is it not enough that I keep having nightmares about Jason's death? I am going to be haunted for the rest if my life, because I couldn't save him." My mom reached out my arm and I pulled it away.

"Abby, please listen to me. I am telling the truth." I smirked and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mom, please stop. I can't take anymore." My mom nodded and she looked down.

"Abby are you going to the camp?" I looked at my mom and nodded. I had to do this.

"Abigail be careful. You never know what could happen." I nodded and turned around and walked up the stairs. I quickly packed and walked out the front door. I was going back to Camp Crystal Lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had a map in front if me and I kept looking at it trying to find my way back to camp Crystal Lake. So far, I couldn't remember where to go. I remembered a road somewhere, but I couldn't seem to find it. I looked on the map and it said that there was a road was on the map, but there was no road. I stopped and pulled over on the side of the road and looked at the map again. There was a town not too far away. I could go there and ask for directions. I looked around and sighed. This was simply impossible. There should be a road and there isn't one. I got back into my car and started driving again. I would stop in the town and read the map again.

Once I got into the town, I got some gas and then looked at the map. Okay so there were two roads. One that was back there and one that was out of town. I guess that my only option was the out of town road. I got back into my car and pulled out if the gas station. I drove out of the town and down the highway. I looked at the map again and noticed and old looking road. I stopped the car and looked down the road. There was lots of trees down the road, and everything looked like it stood still. I checked the map once more and pulled down that road.

Camp Crystal Lake should be a couple kilometres down this road. I continued driving and started getting a little creeped out. It looked like nothing was moving at all. There was no wildlife, no birds, no life. I kept driving and then almost cried. The road stopped after a while. There was just grass. i couldn't drive on the grass. I groaned and grabbed my backpack and the map. I was walking the rest of the way. I looked around trying to find a place to hide my car. I found no place, so I grabbed my keys and locked the door.

I started walking and noticed some houses along the way. I looked at the map and then at the houses. I would just make sure that I knew where I was going. I looked at one white house, and I decided to go and see it. I walked up the driveway and walked close to the house. It looked empty. I walked up to the door, and knocked. There was no answer. I looked in through the window and saw nobody and nothing. The house was empty. I stepped back and looked at the windows and saw nothing. I sighed and walked back down the driveway. There has got to be someone living somewhere near her. I walked back down the path and looked in between the trees.

I saw a big white house, and smiled. There was a car and wood outside the house. Plus I could hear barking. This has got to be a house withe people living in it. I walked up through the trees and towards the house. I could hear the dogs barking, and I moved closer to the door. I stepped up on the porch and rang the doorbell. I heard the dogs go crazy and I heard footsteps. Then the door swung open and I almost got attacked by a dog. The lady pulled the dog back and glared at me.

"Can I help you?" I jumped a little and nodded.

"Yeah actually you can help me." The lady looked at me and then noticed my backpack.

"You goin' some where?" I nodded and the lady glared at me again.

"Well, what is it. What do you need my help with?" I was taken back by her tone but asked her anyway.

"Well you see, I have a map and I looked on it and it says that there are two roads and I tired finding them and I couldn't" The lady looked at me and her dog started growling at me.

"Well, where ya headed?" I looked at her and then at her dog, that was about to rip my head off.

"I'm trying to find Camp Crystal Lake." the lady almost slammed the door in my face, but her dog got in the way and stopped the door.

"Stay away from there. Stay away from him. He don't want any trespassers. He just wants some peace. Leave him alone." Then the lady slammed the door in my face and I stood there for a second later. Who was she talking about? I walked back down the porch and walked back through the trees. I grabbed my map and looked at it again. Then my head snapped up and I smiled. I was only a few minutes until I reached a closed road that would soon lead me right into the camp. I started walking towards the hidden road. Soon I would be at Camp Crystal Lake.

I stepped over a root and I smiled. I was even closer that I thought. I had seen a sign that said that the camp was close. I pushed back some tree branches and stopped. There still wasn't any birds or animals of any sort. I looked around and kept walking straight. I would find something soon. I had to be there soon, I had bee walking for quite a while. I looked around and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I tripped over something, and I looked down and saw that it was a bone. I screamed and fell backwards. i crawled backwards a bit and saw that it had some blood on it. I slowly stood up. It was probably a bone from an animal. I slowly stepped around the bone and kept walking, except this time, I had payed more attention to where I was going.

I walked more, almost ready to give up, when I saw some metal. I ran towards it and saw that it was barbed wire, holding a sign up. I looked on the sign and it said Camp Crystal Lake. I smiled. I was finally here. I could finally get everything off of my chest. I could move on. I went to lift my leg over the fence, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I screamed in surprise and looked up.

"Miss, don't do that. Don't go in there. It's evil. There is evil in there. I'm warning you miss. You go in there alive, and you ain't coming back alive. Leave now miss." I looked at the officer and he pulled on my arm. I got pulled backwards and decided that I would come back when the officer had left. the officer went to his car, and I wondered how he had gotten here. Was there a third road?

"Alright miss. You stay outta that you here?" I nodded and the officer got in his car and drove away. I waited until he was gone and walked back over to the fence. I stepped over it, and began walking straight. I would find the camp eventually. I was again creeped out by the stillness. I walked past a tree, and noticed a cut in it. I ran my finger through the cut and noticed some red stuff. I looked closer. It looked like blood. I took a deep breath and saw some buildings up ahead.

I ran towards the buildings and everything came flooding back. The drowning, the bullies, the first day, my mom and Jason's mom. Everything. I walked towards a cabin and tried finding the one that Jason and I stayed in. I looked over and saw the field that Jason and I played tag in. I smiled and ran towards it. Everything seemed the same. But it wasn't. I looked over and found the cabin that Jason and I stayed in. I ran towards it and opened the door. I saw the bunks and sat down on my old bunk. I thought that I was all alone. But it turned out that the Camp Blood killer was actually real. And he was watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jason's POV**

I saw her. I hated her. She was getting too close to my territory. She was right beside it. I vowed that if she even stepped on my land, she'd die. I watched from a distance. She was walking, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she tripped and fell over a bone. She started screaming, and I knew that she saw the blood. I bet that she'd think that that was just a animal bone. But it wasn't. It was a human bone. It was from last weeks kill. I smirked as she slowly got up and reached her leg over the fence. That's it. Just put your foot down, and I'll have a right to kill you. But to my disappointment, a police officer stopped her. He was warning her not to step onto these lands. For they were evil, and that she would go in alive, but she wouldn't be alive for long. I saw her follow the police officer and I cursed. She was supposed to be my kill for Mother. I walked around, in the trees and watched her.

She was talking to the police officer. She watched him get in his car and leave. She turned around and headed back towards the fence. I smirked and walked around her, not being seen. She stepped over and looked around. She saw the cabins and ran towards them. She looked around some more and then ran towards a field. She smiled and looked around taking in everything around her. I saw her spot a cabin and she walked towards it. I walked closer, keeping my distance and saw her walk into the cabin.

I gripped my machete tighter. She was in the cabin that no one was allowed to go into. I saw her sit down on Abigail's bed, **my **Abigail and I almost went in there and chopped her head off. Nobody was allowed in here, if they did, they got punished. But they got it even worse if they sat on her bed. I glared at her through the window, and had to control my rising need to kill. I had to wait. Mother was telling me to wait. I had to wait.

**Abby's POV**

I sat on the bed for a bit and then thought back. I was in love with Jason Voorhees. I still was. Even though that he died, I was still in love with him. I always would be. I think that Jason and I were soul mates, because I'm still not over his death. I'm still dealing with it. I sighed and got up. I had to walk around the camp some more. I had to do this to help get over it. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked back in the cabin, sighed and looked down. After today, I would never see Camp Crystal Lake again.

I didn't know where I should start first. I went to the cabin, and to the field. Maybe I should go to the dock? I mean that's where my nightmares happen most. I looked around, now if I only knew how to get there...

"Guys put that down!" I tilted my head to the side and followed the sounds. I came to a bunch of girls and a bunch of guys hanging out. One girl looked at me and smiled widely. She ran over to me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Gina. Who are you?" I shook her hand and smiled friendly.

"I'm Abigail Peters." I heard a couple of the guys gasp and the girls glare at them.

"You're Abigail Peters. Jason Voorhees best friend." I forced a smile and tried not to cry.

"Yeah. I am. Was. I was his best friend. Un-until he d-drowned." I cleared my throat and tried not to cry. One of the girls noticed because she smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Do you wanna hang out with us? We are gonna have a fire, and then we're gonna talk, drink." I hesitated then nodded. I wasn't going to drink. That wasn't good. I did NOT drink. It turned people into completely different people. A nice, shy, sweet girl could go from that to a super slut in no time. People got angry, protective, horny, whatever. I didn't like drunks.

"That's great come on...do you want us to call you Abigail or Abby?" I looked at her and sighed. No one was allowed to call me Abigail. No one.

"Call me Abby." The girl smiled and pulled me along. The guys followed, and we came to a fire pit. The guys started the fire and us girls sat there. Once the fire was done, the guys soon joined us.

"Do you know what happened to Jason, Abby? They never recovered his body from the lake." I nodded and looked at him. Of course I've heard that.

"Do you know the rest?" I shook my head and the guys smiled and leaned in.

"I think that it's about time that we tell the tale of the Camp Blood killer." The girls rolled their eyes and gave looks to the guys.

"The story goes that Jason's body was never recovered. They say that he watched his mom kill all of the people at camp." I sat up and froze. That's why Jason's mom sent me home. She didn't want me to die. She didn't want me to have to see that.

"There is one person that his mom didn't kill. One of the counsellors managed to escape Jason's mom. The counsellor grabbed a machete and beheaded Jason's mom." I frowned. Jason's mom got beheaded? That's horrible! She was only upset that those stupid counsellors didn't so their jobs. They should have been watching!

"Jason saw the whole thing. He took the machete and kept it. Now Jason is said to be wandering around...waiting...for teenage blood." I heard the girl scream next to me as someone jumped out and grabbed her. I sat there in silence. Jason Voorhees, a killer? My best friend Jason? The person that I am in love with, a killer? I didn't believe it. The guys started laughing and the girl hit one of the guys. I looked down at my shoes. Was it true? Was Jason, _**my**_ Jason, a killer? It couldn't be true? Could it?

"I saw him! I saw him!" Everyone stared to look at Gina. The guys didn't believe her, neither did the girls. But she looked terrified.

"You saw nothing Gina. Jason Voorhees is dead. He drowned. That's just a scary story." Gina shook her head and sat down beside me.

"It's true! I saw him!" The guys laughed again, and I sighed.

"Gina! You saw nothing! Jason Voorhees is not alive, and he is not trying to kill everyone! It's just a story!" Gina shook her head, and the guys groaned.

"Gina, seriously, you are such a drama queen. There is no way that Jason is alive. He drowned, remember?" Gina glared at them and looked the other way. I wanted to think that Jason was alive. But he wasn't. He drowned. I tried to save him, but i couldn't. It's my fault that Jason's dead. I killed my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 5

**Abby's POV**

I didn't know whether to believe Gina or whether to think that she's crazy. Apparently, nobody else believed her. She sat down and looked around cautiously. I watched her and she seemed to frightened to be faking. So maybe there was a Camp Crystal Lake Killer. The guys kept joking and drinking, and Gina pulled on my sleeve.

"Abby, I have to go to the bathroom. I don't wanna go by myself. Can you please come with me?" I nodded and Gina went to get up, but then she sat back down. I wondered why until she directed my attention to one of the guys and one of the girls.

"Hey, we're just gonna go and walk around. Find a private cabin. Have some fun." I rolled my eyes as those two ran off. Gina then stood up and I followed her. We were walking around trying to find the bathrooms, when we heard a scream. Gina rolled her eyes and mumbled about how those two were the loudest couple she has ever met. But to me that scream didn't sound right. It didn't sound like a scream that you would hear when two people are having sex. It sounded like a scream you would hear when you're seeing someone getting killed.

"Gina, that scream didn't sound right." Gina nodded and I smacked my forehead. She didn't get it. Gina quickly went pee, and we walked back to the fire. When we got back, we noticed that no one was there. Gina shrugged and grabbed my hand and drug me to a cabin. She opened the door and walked in. I walked in behind her and I closed the door.

"Everyone else ditched, so I guess it's you and me chilling in the cabin." I nodded and Gina laid down on a bed and closed her eyes. I sat down on another bed and heard another scream. I went to shake Gina awake, but she was already awake, and she shaking.

**Jason's POV**

I saw two of them walk off together. They were holding hands and kissing. They walked towards the cabins and tried to pick one. I stayed in the shadows watching them. The boy pointed to cabin number three, but the girl, the idiotic person that she is, pointed to Abigail's cabin. The boy nodded and I glared at them. I tightened my grip on my machete and planned out their deaths. The boy would have a less violent death than the girl. But the girl she would be tortured.

I walked closer and saw them turn on the light. The girl smiled and started dancing and the boy watched her carefully. I waited to see if they would make another mistake. The boy looked around and I saw him look at Abigail's bed. I swore that if he sat down on that bed, that I would cause him more pain than he could ever imagine.

The boy sat down on the bed and I glared daggers at him. I wasn't going to wait until they committed a sin. Mother said that that was a big enough sin in itself. I walked around to the front door and broke the door down. The girl looked at me and screamed and ran to the back of the cabin. The boy got off the bed and stepped back by the girl. I smirked at the both of them and they cowered back. The boy tried running away when I walked closer. I reached out, grabbed his neck and lifted him above the ground. The girl screamed and tried running. I threw the boy aside and grabbed the girl.

The boy stood up and glared at me. I knew that he didn't want his girl to die. I wanted to make him madder. I stuck a hand up her shirt and felt her up. The boy took a knife and threw it at me. I smirked and moved the girl in front of the knife and it stabbed her through the head. The boy stared in shock as he realised what he had just done. I looked at the girl and then at the guy. If they wanted to be together, then they could. I threw the girl to the side and grabbed the boy. I took another knife and stabbed him in the eye. He was going to feel pain.

I took the knife out and stabbed him in the mouth. I heard him scream again and I almost started laughing. I ripped the knife out and stabbed him in the shoulder, then I stabbed him in the stomach. Oh how I loved this. Finally I took the knife, stabbed it in his chest and dragged up to his throat and then around his neck. He let out one failed scream and collapsed. Now where should I put them?

I dragged the bodies out of the cabin and over to another cabin. I broke the door and dragged them in. I threw them on the bed and then looked around. I saw a long metal rod and I smiled. I stabbed the rod through their heads. Now they could be together. I grabbed my machete and walked out of the cabin. Now to the rest of them.

**Abby's POV**

Gina and I were sitting in the cabin, both of us trembling because we heard screaming. The screams weren't that close to us, but we could still hear them. Gina sat next to me gripping my arm. We heard footsteps coming closer. Then we heard a door smashing. The cabin next to us was being broke into. I nudged Gina and motioned towards the back door. We silently crept out the back door and ran towards another cabin. We needed to get out of the dark. Gina pulled me into a cabin and we saw one of the guys running out of the forest. Gina closed the door and we waited. It was silent.

I heard something move and I stood up. Gina stood up with me, but she felt an arm grab her. I tried to save her, but she pushed me back. The person grabbed Gina and pulled her towards them. Gina started crying and kicking. I heard Gina scream and I heard something fall. I started crawling backwards and the person walked towards me. I slowly stood up and opened the door. I ran outside and saw one of the guys. He ran towards me and grabbed my hand. We started running and then he tripped over something. He looked down and saw that it was a body. He screamed and crawled away. I crawled backwards and the killer walked towards me. He walked faster, and I crawled away faster.

I soon, had my back against a tree. I took a deep breath and the guy looked at me and then looked around. He couldn't find anything to throw me, so that I could defend myself. Then his eyes widened and he smiled. Why was he smiling?

"Abigail Peters! Get up and run!" I looked at him oddly and then back at the killer. He dropped his machete and was staring at me. I looked at the guy and motioned for him to run. He got up and ran. I looked back up at the killer. He reached down and I backed away slowly. He reached out, grabbed my arm and yanked me up. What was happening? Was he going to kill me?

"Abigail." The killer spoke and my eyes widened, and I looked up at him.

"Jason?" He nodded and I threw my arms around him. Jason was alive. MY Jason was alive.

Jason hugged me back and I smiled. I cannot believe that he was alive. I thought that he was dead.

I reached my hands up to grab his mask, and he shook his head.

"Abigail no." I nodded and he smiled and hugged me again. I was with my best friend Jason Voorhees. Who I happened to be in love with. Who happened to be a killer. Who could kill me in an instant.


	6. Chapter 6

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 6

**Jason's POV**

I cannot believe it. My Abigail. My childhood sweetheart or however it goes. My soul mate whatever. She was alive. She was here. She was hugging me. When I felt her hug me, I hugged her back. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted her to stay with me forever.

"Jason? You're alive? How is that possible? I thought that you drowned?" I looked at her and smiled. It felt like the kid in me was being released. The joking side that I showed when Abigail and I were younger. But I knew that it would be strange if I, being a killer, were seen joking around.

**Abby's POV**

"I can't explain it right now Abigail, but right now I have to take you to the shack." I looked at Jason and tilted my head. Jason tilted his head the same way that i did and I frowned.

"Jason, why do you have to do that?" I tilted the head the other way and Jason did the same thing.

"What are you talking about Abigail?" I crossed my arms over my chest and Jason did the same thing. Again.

"Stop mimicking me! You did that when we were younger and it made me mad then and it makes me mad now." Jason looked at me and even though it was hard to tell, I think he was smiling. I looked at him and he kept smiling at me.

"Jason Voorhees! You stop it right now!" Jason tilted his head and I rolled my eyes. I started walking backwards and Jason's eyes widened and he walked towards me.

"Jason, what are you doing?" He stepped towards me, and I stepped backwards.

"Abigail, I'm taking you back to my shack." I looked at Jason and shook my head.

"Jason, I came here to do what I had to do. I'm going to leave now." Jason shook his head and his eyes held determination.

"Abigail, you can't leave me. Not again. You can't. No. You're not going to leave." I looked at Jason and looked down. I didn't intend to stay.

"Jason, I can't stay here. I only came here to put things at rest." Jason looked at me and then walked back and grabbed his machete. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Abigail, I am giving you a choice. Either you come back with me peacefully or I will force you to come back." I looked at Jason in shock.

"Jason? You're kidnapping me?" Jason looked at me and he stroked my hair.

"Abigail, I'm sorry. But I can't let you leave. I can't let you go again. I'm sorry. But I have to do this." I looked at Jason and shook my head. I walked backwards, and Jason walked towards me.

"Abigail, I am sorry. I really am. But I have to do this." I shoo my head and Jason walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. He looked at me and then looked down like he was almost ashamed to do this. I wondered what he was going to do, and then I found out. Jason picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and started beating on Jason's back.

"Jason! Jason! Put me down Jason!" Jason shook his head and started walking.

"I can't do that Abigail. I can't let you leave." I rolled my eyes and tried beating on Jason's back again.

"Jason! Let me go!" Jason shook his head and he kept walking through the forest. He was careful so that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Here we are Abigail. This is our new home." I made a fist and pounded it against Jason's lower back. He smirked and threw me down on the ground. I stared up at him in shock and he smirked behind his mask.

"What was that for?" Jason chuckled, yes Jason the killer laughed.

"Abigail, I don't like being hit." I rolled my eyes and stood up. i turned around and walked into the shack. I walked in and Jason followed me. i turned to look at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you threw me on the ground because I was beating you up because you kidnapped me?" Jason smiled and I smirked.

"Yeah well, Jason Voorhees, I am not afraid of you." Jason smirked and the next thing that I knew, I was pressed against the door with a machete right beside my head.

"You're still not afraid of me Abigail?" I shook my head and Jason moved the machete closer to my head. It was now right against my head. I could feel the cold metal on my head.

"Are you scared now Abigail?" I shook my head and Jason moved his mask up and I saw his face. He wasn't very deformed. I don't know why people said that.

"Jason, I'm not afraid of you. I never was and I never will be." Jason smiled and leaned down towards my lips.

"You should be Abigail. I am a dangerous person. I could kill you in a second. I kill people for my mother. So really Abigail, you should be very afraid of me." I shook my head and Jason pushed himself away from the door and grabbed his machete. He pulled his mask back down and pulled me away from the door.

"Jason where are you going?" Jason turned to look at me and I knew from he look in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill." Jason turned around and walked out the door.

**Jason's POV**

I was being stupid. I was letting my feelings of love for Abigail take over me. My mother said nothing about it. She said that i could love Abigail, but she said that I had to continue killing. But tonight I almost stopped killing. I let my want for love take over, and I did what those teenagers do. The way they talk to each other and look and each other. Flirting! That's what that's called.

Abigail wasn't afraid of me. I knew that she wasn't. But she needed to be. I could rip her throat out in two seconds. I could her more pain than she has ever had to deal with. I did that on a daily basis when I was dealing with those sinners. She said that she was never going to be afraid of me. I was shocked when she didn't grimace at the sight of my face. I was surprised when she didn't pull away.

What was this feeling? The blushing, the nerves, the butterflies, the goosebumps. I saw it every time that Abigail had gotten them when we talked. I had them, but I didn't know what they were or why I got them. _'Jason, my sweet, sweet Jason. You've fallen in love with your best friend. Oh Jason. Abby loved you when you two went to camp together. Oh Jason, my special boy, Abigail is supposed to stay with you Jason. You did the right thing by bringing her here. But you have to keep her here Jason.' _I was falling in love with Abigail? Well it must be true because Mother said it. Mother is always right. And if Mother says that Abigail belonged here, then she did. And she would stay here. Abigail was mine. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 7

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't believe that Abigail was back. I couldn't believe that she wasn't afraid of me. There was a part of me that wanted her to be afraid of me. There was another part of me that didn't'  
want her to be afraid of me. I didn't want to leave her there, but I had to kill the rest of those sinners. And I had four more to kill.I walked towards a cabin and heard two people sinning. Looks like they didn't hear the screaming. I moved towards the door and heard the girl screaming awful, vile things. I heard the boy groan and I almost lost control. I had to get in there and kill them. Mother was practically screaming at me to do so. I walked in the door and they still didn't see me. I walked closer and noticed that the girl was screaming louder. The boy was smirking and kept doing what he was doing. I rolled my eyes. Now what was their punishment going to be. I lurked back in the shadows and watched as the boy walked out the door. The girl went into her sleeping bag and started to fall asleep. I went closer and grabbed the sleeping bag. The girl woke up and started screaming.

I saw the fire not too far away and I smirked. I walked towards the fire, with the girl screaming.I gripped the sleeping bag tighter and then threw the girl on the fire. I heard her let out high pitched screams. This is what she deserved. This is how Mother told me to kill her. I turned around and was met by tear filled blue eyes.

"Jason, how could you?"

**Abby's POV**

I was tired of sitting here waiting for Jason. I was going to go walk around. I knew that he was going to kill, but I was going to stay far away from the killings. I got off of the bunk bed and opened the door. I was met by the darkness. I turned around and grabbed a flashlight, and began my hike. I heard some screaming and I tired to stay away from that. I heard a different kind of scream and I followed it. It didn't sound like someone was getting murdered. It sounded like someone was in pain. I followed the screams and came to a cabin. I heard the screams again and then I heard a groan. I almost gagged but walked closer. I saw one of the girls and one of the guys. The guy was on top of the girl holding her wrists above her head. The girl was getting raped.

I heard footsteps and I ducked down. I didn't want the guy to see me. I heard the door close and then open again. I heard screaming and I didn't look just yet. I noticed Jason holding a sleeping bag. I followed curiously, and then watched him throw the moving sleeping bag onto the fire. I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried choking back tears. Jason turned around and his eyes widened.

"Jason, how could you?" Jason looked at me and held out his arms. I shook my head and stepped backwards.

"Abigail. It had to be done. She was sinning." I shook my head and Jason stepped closer.

"Jason, she wasn't having sex voluntarily. She was getting raped." Jason looked at me and then back at the now black sleeping bag.

"Abigail, it doesn't matter. She was still sinning." I looked at Jason and back at the sleeping bag.

"Jason. It was wrong. If I got raped would you kill me for sinning?" Jason shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"I would never Abigail. I love you." I once again rolled my eyes.

"That could've been me Jason! If you hadn't remembered me, if I had gotten raped, that would be me!" Jason shook his head and walked closer to me.

"Abigail, that would never happen. I can't forget you. You would never get raped. I would never allow it." I looked at Jason and more tears fell. Jason came and hugged me. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Jason stop it! Just stop it! She had no reason to die! She was being raped! You just killed an innocent person!" Jason's eyes hardened and he moved closer to me.

"She wasn't innocent. Mother said that she was sinning. And she was sinning, so she had to die." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Jason, you don't get it. The world thinks that when a person gets raped, they are no longer worth something. They think that when a teenage girl gets raped, that she wanted t. That she deserved it. They are just as innocent as anyone else. They deserve to live. They have a right to live." Jason stabbed his machete into the ground and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"You don't know enough of this world Abigail. You don't know enough of what goes on it. I am trying to get rid of the vile things that mother wants me to." I glared up at Jason. He was never like this. He wasn't like this when we first met each other. Again.

"I don't know enough of the world Jason? Who was been living in it? I have! Who had to have to go to therapy because they had nightmares? I did! I know more about the world than you think! And I know when people are innocent and when they aren't!" Jason stared at me and I could just picture his annoyed frown.

"Oh yeah? Then which kind of people are innocent in this world Abigail?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Jason. If he didn't stop being such a prick, I swear I was going to stab his own machete into his eye.

"The innocent people are the ones who have to fight for their lives because no one else wants to help them. The innocent ones are the ones that have to deal with an abusive daddy because he thinks they're mental. The innocent ones are the ones who did nothing wrong but get blamed for everything. They are the innocent ones. They have no rights in this world, and they should. They should be treated just as equal as anyone else." Jason looked at me and then back at the fire.

"That girl was committing sin. She had to die." I rolled my eyes again.

"Jason! She was getting raped!" Jason glared at me and picked up his machete.

"She was still committing sin. That qualifies as a sinner. Sinners must die. Mother told me so." I looked at Jason and took a deep breath.

"Kill me Jason. Kill me. If you say that people that get raped are sinners and must die, then kill me. I got raped." Jason's eyes widened and he dropped his machete, and stared at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Hate Always Clash Chapter 8

**Jason's POV**

I cannot believe it. I killed the sinner for getting raped, and it happened to Abigail? I was so shocked that I dropped my machete. Abigail was staring at me, clearly upset. I just stood there staring at her in shock. My best friend had been raped. Someone vile creature had hurt my best friend. The girl that I love.

"What's wrong Jason? You can't kill me for sinning?" I shook my head and picked up my machete.

"You know that I would never hurt you Abigail." I saw her roll her eyes. She had more tears falling down her face.

"Why not Jason? You killed her for sinning! The same thing happened to me, and you won't kill me? If she sinned than I sinned!" I shook my head. Mother wasn't telling me to kill her. Mother told me to kill the other girl.

"I wasn't told to kill you. Mother told me not to." Abigail snapped her head up to me my gaze. I saw confusion in her eyes.

"Your mother? I thought that your mother died!" I nodded and Abigail rolled her eyes. Her tear filled eyes.

"My mother did die. But she's inside of me. She tells me who to kill, when to kill, and why I should kill." Abigail looked at me and then glared at me.

"Jason. I know that you love your mother. I know that you want to avenge her death. But that girl didn't deserve to die!"

**Abby's POV**

I was trying to get through to him. She didn't deserve to die. If she deserved to die, then I did too. I was raped just like her. But Jason didn't get it. He didn't get the fact that people are innocent and that they don't deserve to die.

"Abigail. You don't get it. People aren't as innocent as you think." I glared at Jason and walked backwards.

"You're wrong Jason. People who are forced to do things against their own will are innocent. They don't deserve to die. And even though that you might not think so, I do know how the world thinks." Jason's eyes hardened again and he tightened his grip on his machete.

"Abigail. You think too innocently." I glared at Jason, turned around and walked back to the shack. That really pissed me off. Jason said that I thought too innocently? That was not true. I just didn't think that the whole world was evil. I knew that there was good in the world. I knew that people deserved second chances. But Jason didn't. He just killed anyone who he thought had sinned.

I stomped back to the shack and ripped open the door. I slammed the door and looked around. I needed to break something. Breaking something always helped right? I saw a mirror hanging, and I walked over to it. There were a couple articles about missing teens. Yeah right, they weren't missing. Jason had all viciously killed them.

I glared at the mirror. I swung my fist back and smashed the mirror. I cried out in pain. My hand was bleeding and there was glass in my hands. I heard the door slam open, and Jason walked in with his machete in his hand. Covered in blood. I rolled my eyes, and walked away from him. Jason followed me, reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What did you do Abigail?" I looked at Jason and with my other hand, I pointed to the mirror. I ripped my hand away and sat down on the bed. Jason walked over to me, sat beside me and grabbed my bloody hand.

"Abigail, let me help you." I glared at Jason and tried pulling my hand away again.

"Jason! I don't want your help! I don't need your help!" Jason scoffed and went over to a sink and grabbed a first aid kit. He grabbed tweezers and started pulling out the glass. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. But this hurt like hell. I moved around trying to get out of his grip, and stop the pain.

"Abigail! Stop struggling!" I sighed in defeat and stayed still while Jason got all of the glass out. He washed my hand and wrapped it up in bandages. Once he was done, I pulled my hand away and moved away from him.

"I appreciate you helping me Jason. But I am still very mad that you killed that girl for no reason. So until tomorrow, you and I are not talking! Got it? Good." I turned away from Jason and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Abigail..."

"Don't talk to me Jason! I am not in the mood to talk to you!" Jason waited for a couple more minutes, and then got up. He grabbed his machete and walked out the door. I turned around, and saw that the door was shut. I lifted up the blankets and crawled in, and went to sleep. But it wasn't a dreamless sleep. It was a nightmare.

**Jason's POV**

She doesn't understand. She thinks that that girl was innocent, but she wasn't. She was with another boy, and they were doing things that weren't innocent. And then with the boy that raped her, that only added to her death sentence. Abigail didn't get it and she never would. _'Jason. Stop thinking about Abigail and go kill. You can fix the problem later.' _Mother was right. I needed to focus. I gripped my machete and looked around. There were two more that still had to die. I walked around looking for them. I knew every square inch of this land. I would find them eventually. They could run, but they couldn't hide.

I heard whispering, and I followed the noise. I saw the remaining two people. One boy and one girl. The girl was freaking out and the boy was trying to comfort her. It obviously wasn't working.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jack! I will not calm down! Jason is out there and he is trying to find us and kill us." The boy shook his head and the girl glared at him.

"That girl that was with us tonight, the blonde one..." The girl nodded and then boy smiled.

"She is apparently Jason's best friend. He took her. So he's probably screwing her right now." The girl laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she did seem a little slutty." I glared at both of them and gripped my machete. Abigail thought that these people were innocent? They were sinners. I was about to walk out of the shadows when the girl said something.

"You're right Jack. Jason's probably gonna screw her and kill her." The boy nodded and I stepped out of the shadows. The girl screamed and the boy turned around. His eyes widened and he grabbed the girls hand. I knew exactly how I was going to kill them. I walked closer and grabbed the girl. She started crying and the boy backed away. I made the girl hold the machete. I walked towards the boy and I grabbed him by the neck. I made the girl stab him in the chest. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the girl screamed again. I dropped the guy, and quickly took the machete. I swung it and beheaded the girl. Her head rolled around and I smiled. Now that is what I call a good time. I walked past them, and when I was walking past the girl, I kicked her in the side.

I got back to the shack and Abigail was sitting on the bed. She looked pretty shaken up, but my guess was that it was because of the screaming. She looked up and met my gaze, then she saw my machete. It was once again covered in blood. Abigail glared at me and got up. She walked in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jason! Why do you have to kill so much?" I looked at Abigail and wanted to roll my eyes. She knew why.

"I have to avenge my mothers death. And mine." Abigail closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had tears in them.

"Do you think that you're death was only hard on you and your mother? Well it wasn't! It was hard on me too! I had to go to a therapist. I had to get home schooled. I had nightmares. More nightmares than you could imagine. I had to go through more than a person should have to go through in a lifetime." I walked closer to her and stroked her hair. Abigail pulled away and glared at me.

"Don't touch me." I stared at her and tilted my head. She always liked when I did that.

"Jason. Stop it." I looked at her and then looked down.

"I'm a killer Abigail. That's what I do. I kill to avenge my mother. You have to get used to it." Abigail glared at me and took steps back.

"I'm not going to accept it Jason. I'm going to pretend that I'm fine with it, when I'm not." Abigail shook her head and sat back down on the bed. She lifted the blankets and threw them over her head.

"Goodnight Abigail." I never got a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 9

**Abby's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jason was sitting in a chair staring at me. I glared at him, lifted the blankets and stood up.

"Abigail..." I glared at Jason and pushed passed him. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I looked at Jason and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower duh. Why are you go go and ruin somebody else's life?" Jason grabbed his machete and pushed against a wall. He pressed his machete to my neck and glared at me.

"You are lucky Abigail. You're lucky that you're my best friend. You're lucky that I've loved you for a while. Because if not, you'd be dead by now." I rolled my eyes and Jason let go. I walked out the door and then slammed it. Jason was trying very hard to make me afraid of him, and I wasn't. I would never be afraid of him, I told him that too. He can threaten me all he wants, but I am not going to just accept the killing side of him. If he is going to keep killing, which he will, then I am going to keep harassing him.

I walked around looking for showers, but the ones that i found, the ones by the lake, they were gross and the shower floors were brown. Plus there were bugs crawling on the floor. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I would find some showers somewhere. I kept walking and found the cabins. Everything came rushing back. The screaming, the blood, the bodies. I cautiously walked closer to a cabin and opened a door. I was expecting to find a huge bloody mess, but there was no mess. Everything was clean. Jason must've cleaned his mess up.

I rolled my eyes and closed the cabin door. i wasn't going to go in there. I could still picture all of the mess. I sighed. There has got to be a clean shower somewhere. I saw some more cabins and sighed. Seriously there are tons of cabins, but no bathrooms or clean showers. Come on? How fair is that?

"If you're looking for showers, there are some down by the lake. There are also some in behind the trees." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I was not in the mood to talk to a hard headed killer.

"Thanks for the tip Jason, but right now I do not want to talk to you." I walked away and tried to find the hidden buildings in the tress. Who would hide showers in the trees? I saw a path and walked down the path and saw the amazing showers. I would have to thank Jason, when I was actually talking to him again.

I walked into the showers and saw that everything was clean. No bugs. No dirt. No mud covering everything. I locked the door, and quickly showered. When I was done, I quickly dried off and got dressed. I brushed through my hair once and walked out of the door. I walked back down the path, and back over to the cabins. I heard talking and approached carefully. I stood behind a bunch of trees and saw some men and women standing around, talking.

"This isn't a good idea." One of the men rolled their eyes.

"Well...it isn't! No little kids or teenagers will want to come here! Especially after hearing the stories of Jason." My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply. They were going to open the camp again? No! They couldn't do that! Jason...he would...he would kill them all.

"Jason Voorhees the Camp Crystal Lake killer isn't real. It's just a story." The man who was against the camp shook his head.

"What about that missing girl? Abigail Peters? She came around here and no one has seen her since." The man who was for the camp rolled his eyes again.

"She probably just ran away from home. It's no big deal."

"John! This is a big deal! No parents are going to want to send their kids here!" John looked at the guy and smacked the back of his head.

"The parents will believe anything we tell them to. And we are going to tell them that the camp is safe, and there will be campers. No need to overreact to everything Drake." Drake looked at the women. They were staring at them, bored.

"Now that that's settled, you guys will go back into the town and city and tell everybody that there is no threat. Meanwhile, I will be here getting the camp ready." Drake rolled his eyes and mumbled something before getting back into the van. The women followed and also got into the van and the van pulled away.

I was left there speechless. This was not supposed to happen. There are not supposed to be more campers! What if Jason heard what I heard? What if he was already planning his kills? No. I had to leave. I had to tell everyone that Camp Crystal Lake was not safe. That Jason was real and that he was out to kill. I picked up my stuff and ran back to the shack.

I opened the door and rushed to the bed. Jason stood up and grabbed his machete. He looked down at me scrambling to get my things together.

"Abigail, what's wrong? Is somebody here?" I shook my head and started cramming stuff in my backpack again. Jason tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Then what are you doing?" I ignored him and finsihed packing my stuff.

"I'm leaving Jason." Jason's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Abigail." I looked at Jason with a dumbstruck look on my face.

"What?" Jason looked down at me and then moved so that he was in between me and the door.

"You're not leaving Abigail." Jason just said that I couldn't leave. I cannot believe it.

"Jason! I am leaving! You can't stop me or control me!" I took a step forward and Jason took a step back.

"Abigail. I need you here. You're my best friend." I shook my head and tried stepping around Jason. He would move in front of me.

"Jason! MOVE!" Jason shook his head and I glared at him.

"Jason! get out of the way! I am not staying here! I am leaving!" I tired pushing past Jason, but he wouldn't let me. I tried moving again, but Jason grabbed my arm.

"Jason! I am not going to stay here with you." Jason looked at me and his eyes lost their hardness. Now he just looked sad.

"Why? Why don't you want to stay here?" I looked at Jason and my eyes softened.

"I thought that you could stay here with me Abigail. Like when we were kids. Just the two of us. Best friends." I dropped my gaze and shook my head.

"Jason. I can't accept that you're a killer. You can't stop killing. And I can't just pretend like it's non existent." Jason looked at me and his eyes hardened a bit more.

"Abigail, please. For me. Your best friend. Stay." I shook my head and pulled my arm away.

"Jason. I have to go. I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason's POV**

I watched as Abigail walked towards the door. I didn't want her to leave. Mother said that she couldn't leave. I was stuck between to choices. Grabbing her now and letting get a little farther away, and then grabbing her. Abigail opened the door, but I stayed still. Mother would tell me what to do. _'Jason. Grab her. Lock her up in the chains_.' I nodded and walked towards Abigail. She closed the door, and I followed after her, I made sure to grab my machete. Just in case if she didn't come willingly. Abigail turned around and looked at me following her. She turned around and walked backwards slowly.

"Jason. I need to leave." Every time that she said that it made me even more pissed off. Abigail looked in my eyes and fear struck her eyes.

"Jason, i know that you're mad, but I need to do this." I shook my head and walked closer.

"I told you Abigail. You're not leaving. You're staying here." Abigail's eyes widened and she walked faster.

"Jason. I know that you're pissed, but I can't live out here." I let my killer instincts take a hold of me. I wasn't going to kill her. But I wasn't going to let her leave.

"Abigail. You can and will live out here." Abigail looked at me and then turned around and started running. I followed her. She swerved in between trees, and so did I. Abigail was slowly running out of breath and energy. And soon, she would stop completely. It was only a matter if time.

**Abby's POV**

When Jason told me that I wasn't leaving, I was terrified. There was more aggressiveness in his tone. It wasn't a desperate tone like before. It was a demanding tone. He wasn't going to lat me leave. But I still could try. I turned around and started running full speed. There was no way that I was going to get caught without a fight.

I swerved in and out of trees trying to get rid of him. I tried taking longer breaths to give myself some more time and energy, but it wasn't working. I heard Jason's loud footsteps behind me and I made myself run faster. I tripped over a root and flew forward. I fell to the ground and picked myself up again. I started running again and looked behind me. Jason wasn't there. I stopped running and caught my breath.

I heard twigs snap and I looked around. I took a step back. I took some deep breaths trying to get enough air. If I needed to run again, I wouldn't be able to run for long.

**Jason's POV**

I walked when Abigail was running. I could easily beat her anywhere. I knew this place. It was my home. Wherever she was going to run, I could be there, waiting for her. I saw Abigail trip and I smirked. She went flying and she fell down. I walked around her. I knew where she was going. She was going to the cabins. Abigail got up and kept running. I saw her look behind her and then she stopped. She took some deep breaths and tried to get her breath back. If she had to run, she wouldn't able to run for very long. I walked around her, twigs snapping under my footsteps. She looked around and stepped back. She was getting ready to run.

I stepped closer to her and she took a step back. I kept walking closer to her and she kept taking steps back. Abigail started shaking in fear, and she took another deep breath.

"J-Jason, pl-please let me g-go home." I didn't say anything. Abigail frowned and took another step backwards. I silently walked around and stood behind her. I grabbed my machete and held it.

"Jason?" I smirked and held my machete against her neck. With my other arm, I grabbed her stomach and held it, making sure that she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I told you Abigail. You aren't leaving." Abigail shook and started crying. I pressed my machete closer to her neck and she stopped crying. But she kept shaking in fear. I walked swiftly through the forest, back to the shack.

I opened the door, and saw that I left the door that led to the tunnels open. I walked down them and the grabbed Abigail. She was crying again and I pressed my machete to her neck again. I dragged her down multiple tunnels and then stopped. I walked forward and tossed her on a bed. She looked up at me in terror, and moved away from me. I found chains and put them on her wrists. She looked down at them and then back up at me.

"Jason, please don't do this."

**Abby's POV**

Jason threw me on a bed and my eyes widened. I looked up at him and then around. This place had an awful stench in here. I realised that this must be where he kept the bodies. I looked back up at Jason. He brought out chains and I almost bawled. He out them on my wrists and I shrunk back. I looked at my wrists and then at Jason.

"Jason, please don't do this." Jason looked at me and then bent down to my eye level. He reached out his hand and I wanted to back away, but I kept still. He stroked my hair and I frowned. I looked up to meet his eyes and felt tears falling.

"Abigail. This has to be done. You can't leave. I can't have you leaving. You're staying here." I glared at Jason and moved back. He looked at me and tried moving forward. I glared at him even more. Jason's eyes hardened and he pulled on the chains. I was dragged forward and Jason reached out and stroked my hair again.

"Its not because I don't like you or love you..." I rolled my eyes and kept my hands in front of me.

"It's because I lost my best friend once, and I'm not going to do that again." I glared up at Jason and he let go of my chains. I crawled backwards and Jason got up and grabbed his machete. I looked away and Jason looked down at me and then turned around and left. I heard the door slamming and I looked down. Jason was going to kill more people. In a couple of days, there would be new kids coming to the camp. Jason was going to kill them all. Every last one of them. And there was nothing that I could do.


	11. Chapter 11

Love and hate always clash chapter 11

**Abby's POV**

I tried pulling on the chains to see how strong they were. They were definitely stronger than I thought. I looked around for something to pick the locks with. Nothing. But I couldn't give up. I had to warn people to stay away from here. The more people that come here, the more Jason kills. I pulled on the chains again and then sighed. I felt something tug on the chains. I heard a bell ring and the chains got tugged again.

"Help me! Somebody help me please!" The ringing and the tugging stopped and I froze. What had happened? How come my chains were pulled. I tried crawling towards the bells, but the chains stopped me. I sighed and looked around. There has got to be something that can break the chains. I saw something lying under some bags. I stretched out my foot and tried getting it over towards me. I got it halfway when I heard footsteps above me. Fearing that it was Jason, I moved it towards me. I got in front of me and picked it up. It was a hatchet. I almost got sick when I saw the blood on it. I heard footsteps coming closer and I knew that that was Jason. I grabbed the hatchet and put it behind me. I slipped it under the bed and sat back. Jason walked into the room and looked around and then at me.

**Jason's POV**

There were a couple of new people here. There were four teenagers and one adult. The teenagers would be easier to kill. They would be getting high and drinking and sinning. The adult however would be harder to kill. He wasn't drinking. He was going in and out of the cabins, cleaning them up. I heard him talk for a while about opening up the camp again. Bringing children and more teenagers here. That was good news to me. The more people, the more bloodshed.

I heard laughing and I sneered. Those teenagers were going to die sooner that I had wanted.I stalked towards the group and waited. Two if the teenagers got up and left, and two remained. The two that remained, were looking at each other intensely. The girl looked at the boy and she started to take off her shirt. I glared at those two and decided that I would kill he other tow first.

I walked around and found the other two. They were going towards the shack. I quickened my pace and went down into the tunnels. I would not let them get too close to the shack. They would make noise, Abigail would scream and they would find her. I grabbed one of the dead bodies and some rope. I walked out of the tunnels and walked to a tree near the shack. I tied the rope to the body and then I tied the rope to the tree. Once they got close enough, I pushed the body off of the tree branch. I jumped down and the two noticed the body and then noticed me. They took off running and I followed after them.

They kept running and then the girl tripped. She bent down to look at the rope and pulled at it. Some bells rung and I knew that Abigail's chains were getting pulled. Abigail was probably screaming for someone to help her, but nothing would work. No one was going to hear her, no one was going to save her. The boy pulled the girl up and they started running again. I smirked and walked in another direction.

I stood in the middle of the path holding my machete. The girl and boy came running down the path and they stopped. The girl clung to the boy and he stood in front of her. He was protecting her? I tilted my head to the side confused. Did he actually think that he could save her?

"Jessi. Get out of here!" The girl shook her head and the boy turned to look at her.

"Jessi! Get out of here!" The girl shook her head again and I took a step forward. The girl clung to the boy and he pushed her away.

"Jessi, I love you. Please run!" I walked closer to them and the girl reluctantly let go.

"I love you Derrick." The boy smiled and the girl and she took off running. The boy looked at the girl once more and then turned his attention to me. I stood in front of the boy and he didn't run. He didn't flinch. He didn't move. I raised my machete and he just stood there. I tilted my head to the side and the boy looked me right in the eye.

"Kill me. I'm willing to die for Jessi. I love her." I looked at him and felt a very small amount of respect for him. He is going to die for the girl. I decided that I would make his death quick. I swung my machete and decapitated him. I looked at his head and body and drug them into the bushes. I would kill the girl and bring her body back here.

I went searching for the girl. I found her inside a cabin curled up in a ball. She had tears streaming down her face. When she heard my footsteps, she looked up. She looked me right in the eyes and she took a deep breath. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She looked at me and then sobbed again.

"You killed Derrick." I nodded and she frowned and took a deep breath.

"Kill me. Derrick and I are soul mates." I nodded and beheaded her as well as I did the boy. I picked up her head and her body and took it to the same place where the boys was. I dumped the girls body and head there and walked towards the other two.

I saw lights in a cabin and I walked towards the cabin. I looked in the window and saw the girl on top of the boy. I stabbed my machete into the ground and and saw an axe laying on some wood. I picked up the axe and moved towards the door. I opened the door, and stood in the doorway. They didn't notice me. I ran my finger across the axe head and looked at the two teenagers. I threw the axe, and it lodged into the girls stomach. She let out a scream and the boy screamed. I walked quickly towards the girl. I took out the axe and swung it at the girls neck. Her head came off and landed on the boy. He tried sitting up. I swung the axe and it connected with his head. Blood gushed out of his head and he fell back limp. I took the axe out and dropped it on the ground.

I walked back outside and picked up my machete. I needed to finish off the adult. I walked towards a cabin, and saw his reflection in the cabin. I walked into the cabin and his back was towards me. I walked up behind him and stabbed my machete through his stomach. I lifted the machete, crushing ribs and severing organs. Blood dripped from his mouth and I smirked. I pulled out my machete and walked around.

I needed to find food for Abigail to eat. I saw a cooler sitting on the table and I picked it up. I walked out of the cabin and back towards the shack.

**Abby's POV**

I picked up the hatchet and tried breaking the chains. But I kept closing my eyes. I was tired. i didn't know how long Jason would be. I hid the hatchet again and decided that I should sleep for a bit. That would help me regain strength. I laid down and closed my eyes. Sleep came sooner that I expected.

I woke up by hearing a loud scream. I didn't think that I would be able to hear it from underground. Someone must be screaming loud. I sat up and brought out the hatchet. I lifted it up and swung it at the chains. They didn't break. They didn't bend. I swung it again and again. I heard a loud thud, and my eyes widened. The head to the hatchet had fallen off. I groaned and kicked the handle. I heard foot steps, but I didn't care. I was hungry, I was still tired. I smelled bad. My mom was expecting me home. She probably thought that I was dead.

"Abigail." I looked up to see Jason standing there, with his machete, all bloodied up, and a cooler. He set the cooler down and unlocked the chains. I twisted my wrists around and then opened the cooler. I smiled at the sight of food and then I got Jason's attention.

"Thank you Jason." He smiled at me and then turned away from me. I pulled out some of the food and smiled. I was finally going to be able to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Love and hate always clash chapter 12

**Abby's POV**

I was still very mad at Jason for killing and everytime that he did it, I wanted to smack him on the back of his head. There are a couple things that I should be aware of, if I was going to smack the back of his head. **1) **I wouldn't be able to reach. Jason is 6 foot something, and I am a short 5"5. **2) **If I did smack Jason on the back of the head, I had better have a will written out. Even though Jason says that he won't hurt me, if I smacked him on the back of his head, there's a good chance that I wouldn't survive. And finally **3) **It wouldn't do me any good. Jason would still kill and kill and kill. And if I couldn't get out of here, then I would be stuck here. Forever. Just like Jason promised.

"Abigail." I snapped my head to look in Jason's direction. He had his head tilted to the side. I hated it when he did that. Jason knows that when he does that, I think back to when we were kids. When he would to that, and he'd look so cute. Now he just looks confused. Either that or he's trying to figure out a way to kill people. Either way, it's not cute anymore.

"Abigail." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jason.

"What are you thinking about?" What should I tell Jason that i was thinking about? That I was thinking about smacking him? Or that I was thinking about running away?

"Oh you know. Stuff. nothing important." I was hoping that Jason would buy it.

"You should eat. You haven't eaten in a while. I don't want you to get sick." I looked at Jason and almost blushed. He may be frightening and he may be a killer, but Jason also has a slightly caring side.

"Thank you for the food Jason. I really appreciate it." Jason nodded and I looked in the cooler. There were all kinds of things. Hot dogs, pop, and more junk food. I pulled out a hot dog and wondered if I would be able to cook it. I mean I know that you can eat them raw, but I'd rather have it cooked. They taste better.

"Jason?" Jason looked at me cautiously. He was probably thinking that I was going to ask if I could go home.

"Jason can I..." Jason glared at me and grabbed his machete.

"You're not going home Abigail. I told you. You're staying here. With me." I looked down and shook my head.

"Jason, I was wondering if I could start a fire, outside. To cook this." Jason looked at me in shock, Jason in shock how odd, and nodded. He stood up and unlocked the chains. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. When I stood up, I swayed a little. Jason steadied me and I was all good. I started walking but Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked up at him and in confusion. Jason held my arm firmly, but not enough to cause pain.

"I'm doing this to make sure that you don't run away Abigail." I nodded and looked down.

"I'm not going to run away Jason..." He looked at me skeptically.

"Even if I were to run away, you'd catch me and lock me up in chains. Again." Jason sneered at me and pulled me along. We got through the tunnel and up through the entrance. We got through his shack and headed towards camp. Jason had his machete in his hand and was gripping it tightly. Did he know something that I didn't? I looked around and saw nothing at first. But when I looked closer, I saw a fire. I ripped my hand away and ran towards it.

I was halfway there, when Jason grabbed me around the stomach and spun me around, so that I was behind him. He turned to glare at me and I shrunk back.

"Never do that again Abigail! " I nodded and Jason turned back around. He started walking and I followed. He walked through the trees and stood right in front of the fire. I saw a couple sleeping bags and my eyes widened. Jason killed more innocent people?

"How many?" Jason turned around to look at me and then looked away.

"Five." My eyes widened and Jason turned around and started down at me.

"Four teenagers and one adult." The adult? The adult! The one that wanted to open the camp! Jason killed him which meant that he must know about the new campers coming here next week! Oh shit!

"Jason. Teenagers? Jason they have families that they had to go back to. Why couldn't you just let them go?" Jason shook his head and I sighed. I knew what was coming up next.

"Abigail. I have to kill for revenge. For my mother." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you killed all of them with no mercy." I was expecting Jason to nod but instead he shook his head.

"Abigail, follow me." I looked at Jason oddly and followed him. He walked through some trees and came to a bush. I looked closer and saw two heads and two bodies. My eyes widened and I paled.

"Jason. Why did you bring me to see this?" Jason turned to look at me and then he looked back at the bodies.

"I showed them mercy. I killed them quick." I looked up at Jason and then at the bodies again. Why did he have mercy for them and no one else?

"Jason. Why did you show mercy for them?" Jason looked at the boy and the girl and then at me.

"He was protecting her. He knew that he would die. But he would die to save her. He loved her and she loved him. I had a little respect for them. I killed them quick. They weren't like the others. Instead of being sinners, they actually knew how to love. Like Mother loved me." I looked up at Jason and smiled. Jason knew that the boy and the girl loved eachother. Almost like the love that Jason's mom had for him. Except different. Instead of a mother and son relationship it was a girlfriend boyfriend relationship. They loved eachother like I loved Jason.

"But the other. I showed no mercy. They deserved to die. They died how the should have. And the adult. He was a sinner too. They all were." I took a step away from Jason. He was kinda scary right now. he had his machete out and he was holding it, like he was going to kill me. I took another couple steps back and regretted it. Jason turned to glare at me. He was pissed right off. Him thinking about the other two must have made him want to kill again. Jason kept walking towards me and I wanted to take a step back. But I stood still. I didn't want to upset Jason even more. He stopped right in front of me and looked down at me.

"Did you lose your appetite from seeing the dead bodies?" I nodded and hoped that my stomach wouldn't growl. I was hungry as hell. Jason looked at me and nodded. I was about to suggest that we got back to the shack, when I heard a low rumble. My stomach was being dumb.

Jason looked at me and stabbed his machete into the ground and put his hands on my stomach. I blushed and wanted to move but stayed still. Jason waited for a bit and then I heard another low rumble. Jason looked down at his hands and my stomach and then up at me.

"I felt that on my hands." I nodded and Jason removed his hands and grabbed his machete.

"You're a horrible liar Abigail. You're starving." I looked down shyly and nodded. Jason tugged on my arm and I jumped back in surprise.

"Come on. You need to cook that and eat. I can't have you getting sick." I nodded and followed Jason back to the fire.

When we got to the fire, it was almost out. I started to walk towards the trees, when Jason stopped me.

"Abigail? What are you doing?" I looked at Jason and pointed to the trees.

"I'm going to get wood. To stoke up the fire." Jason looked at me and shook his head. He pushed me down on a log and walked into the trees. He came back out a couple minutes later, with fire wood, and a long sturdy stick. Jason threw the wood on the fire, and waited until the fire was good enough. He handed me the stick and I put the hot dog on it.

Once it was finished and cooled down, I ate the hot dog slowly, savouring the taste. I sat back and watched the stars and looked at the moon. I looked down at saw that Jason was sitting beside me watching me with intense eyes. I smiled and looked back at the stars. They were even prettier out here then in town.


	13. Chapter 13

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 13

**Darren's POV**

I cannot believe it. It has been days since anyone has last seen Abby. Her mom said that she went to Camp Crystal Lake, and never came back. Abby wouldn't just disappear like that so there had to be a reason why she's missing. Her mom and her therapist said that she probably had a mental breakdown. They said that she probably went insane and ran away. I didn't believe that. I wouldn't believe that. Abby wasn't crazy. She wasn't psycho. She was in love with a boy who died. She was trying to get over it.

I was putting up fliers everywhere. I needed to find her. I was going to go and check out Camp Crystal Lake to see if she was there. I was going to the places around there. I would talk to the people. I was going to find Abigail Peters.

**Jason's POV**

I watched Abigail when we were at the dock. She was sitting at the dock looking down into the water. She looked sad. I sat down beside her and she sighed and looked at me and the back at the water. She put her bare feet into the water and smiled sadly.

"Jason, I'm sorry that they weren't watching you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. If I had only gotten there sooner. I could've saved you. Your mom would be still be alive, you wouldn't have to kill." I looked at Abigail and she seemed to be crying. I reached out and wiped away her tears. She looked at me and forced a smile. I reached out and stroked her hair.

"It's not your fault Abigail. You tried to save me. That's more than I can I say for the rest of them. They didn't take care of me like they were supposed to. That's why I have to kill. I need to avenge my death and mothers death." I looked at Abigail and she looked down. She scooted away from me and brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her chin on her arms.

"Jason. What am I going to do?" I nudged her and she looked at me and then away.

"You won't let me leave. You're making me stay here. I can't get used to you killing, and you won't stop. You can't stop. I can't stand the thought of people dying. So what am I supposed to do Jason? I love you, but I can't stand you killing. I know that you don't want me to leave. People are going to come looking for me." I nudged her and she turned away from me.

"Abigail. I know that you don't like this. I can't have you leaving. You're part of my past. You remind me of mother. You make me remember when we were younger. I have to kill. I can't stop. I know that people are going to come looking for you. I know what I have to do to them. So you do." Abigail nodded and I stroked her hair. I expected her to pull away, but she leaned into my touch.

**Abby's POV**

I really didn't know what to do. I was stuck. I hated Jason killing. but I would never be able to leave. So what was I going to do? I couldn't run away. Jason would follow me. If people came looking for me, they would die. Jason would kill them. Not only that, but I blamed myself for Jason dieing. I knew that if I had only gotten there sooner, he would be alive.

I couldn't take it anymore. i didn't want to look at the wretched lake. I pushed myself up and walked away from it. Jason got up and followed me. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't know where I should go. I wanted to just walk around. I wanted to be alone. Jason was following me and I knew that he wouldn't leave. I sighed and looked around. It was really peaceful and quiet. I liked it. But it was lonely.

I kept walking nowhere, but somewhere. Jason walked right beside me looking at me watching closely, making sure that I wouldn't run away. When he was sure that I wasn't going to run, he relaxed a bit. He kept his machete close, in case if he saw anybody. I sighed and kicked some rocks that were in front of me. Jason looked at me confused, and then he grabbed my arm.

"What are you thinking about Abigail?" I looked at Jason and then looked around.

"It's so pretty here. It's quiet, peaceful, relaxing. I like it here. I can think clearly. It's safe here." Jason shot me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Well to a certain extent." Jason shot me another look and I giggled.

"Okay, Jason. I get it. It's dangerous for everyone except you and I." Jason nodded and he stroked my hair again. I wonder why he did that?

"Jason? Why do you stroke my hair?" Jason looked at me and stroked my hair again. I liked it. But I wanna know why he does it.

"This is my way of saying I love you." i looked at him confused and tilted my head to the side.

"Why don't you just say I love you?" Jason scoffed and I glared at him. That was mean.

"Abigail. I am a killer! I am not supposed to be saying I love you. I want a way to say I love you without having to say it. I'm not very good at saying it." I looked at Jason and smiled. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly, almost crushing my ribs.

**Darren's POV**

I put flyer's up in a convenience store that was on the way to the camp. I stopped at peoples houses in town and asked. I saw houses that were by the camp, and I decided that I was going to go and check there. The first house that I went to, there was no one there. It seemed weird to me. Because there was stuff inside the house, but no one was there. I went to another house and there were things there. I walked up to the door and knocked at the the door. A dog jumped out at the screen and I jumped back. That scared the crap out of me.

"Can I help you?" I stood up and took out a flyer. The lady opened the door and I handed her the flyer.

"I'm looking for my cousin. She was last seen by Camp Crystal Lake." The lady slammed the door in my face and went to walk away.

"Sh-she went back to Camp Crystal Lake to get over her best friends death. H-his name was Jason." The lady turned around and opened the screen. She looked at me in pity and took the flyer.

"She's dead soon. She went there and she didn't come back. You'd best get over it and leave. You ain't gonna get her back cause she's dead." The lady slammed the screen door and I stood there in shock. Abby dead? No. She couldn't be. I had to find out for myself. I was going to Camp Crystal Lake.


	14. Chapter 14

Love and hate always clash chapter 14

**Darren's POV**

I couldn't find any roads. There were only trails. I didn't know where to go. I tried stopping at houses and asking where Camp Crystal Lake was, but they'd slam their doors and tell me to leave. One person even said that there was evil and that I shouldn't be here. I didn't know what they were talking about. What evil was there? I gave up trying to ask people. I went back to that convenience store and asked the person that works there if he has seen Abby.

There were also some guys and some girls there buying some stuff. I recognised two of the guys. They waved at me and I waved back and then turned my attention back to the cashier. He was a teenager, most likely 19.

"Have you seen this girl? Her names Abigail Peters. She went missing a couple of days ago, and no one's seen her since." The guy looked at the picture and shook his head.

"No man. But if i had have seen her, I would've wanted to fu..." I glared at him and slammed my fist on the counter. The guy's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Have you seen her or not?" The guy shook his head and I sneered at him.

"Hey man. You looking for Abby?' I turned around and nodded. Jacob whispered to one of the girls and she nodded.

"Hey we were actually going to my uncles cabin at Camp Crystal Lake. You wanna come and look there?" I nodded and Jacob smiled and bought everything and walked out. We walked to his SUV and he opened the door.

"Hey thanks Jacob. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jacob nodded and handed me the flier.

"Abby was a pretty good friend of mine. I wanna find her too." I nodded and got into the SUV. I looked out the window and sighed. I'm going to find you Abby.

**Abby's POV**

I woke up with a huge kink in my neck. These stupid chains didn't allow me to move very much. I didn't know why I had to have them on when Jason was in this...place with me. I mean if I was going to get up and run with Jason here, I wouldn't make even make it out the door. But noooooooo! I had to have these stupid chains on! They were so annoying! I hated them!

I rubbed my neck and tried to get the kink out. I stopped abruptly and looked around. Jason wasn't here. Normally he's here. I shrugged and started to rub my neck again. I heard footsteps and stretched. Jason was back. I watched closely, and he was walking in with something on his back. At first, I thought that it was a body and I was about to yell at him, but then I saw that it was a sack. Full of fruit. I smiled widely and took out an apple. I needed fruit. I was sick of having meat all the time.

"Jason thank you. I really needed to eat fruit." He nodded and pulled out a giant stone wheel. He took out his machete and started sharpening it. I tried not to think about what that was going to be used for. I turned away and started eating my apple. But everytime that he would grind the machete on the stone, I would cringe. I turned back towards Jason. He grinded the machete again and I cringed. he looked up at me and tilted his head to the side.

"That sound irritates me. It's like someone scraping nails against a chalk board." Jason shook his head and continued sharpening his machete. I cringed again and waited until he was done. Once Jason was done, I happily ate my apple. I left the core and put it on the bed beside me. I looked up at Jason and then down at my chains.

"Jason? Can I go outside?" Jason looked at me and then nodded. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains. I twisted my wrists around and then stretched fully. Jason was looking down and me and I smiled. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I didn't even have to move. Jason lifted me up and I smiled again. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"So? We gonna go?" Jason nodded and he started walking out. I followed him and almost started skipping. I was happy! I got to go outside! I smelled the fresh air, and started getting more excited.

"Abigail. Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." I shook my head and stepped on the floor. I smiled and went to take a step and tripped. Jason grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling.

"Thank you Jason. By the way, that wasn't my fault. My foot got caught, on the floorboards." Jason looked at me and walked out of the shack. I followed and took a deep breath. I needed to have a shower. Being stuck in that...place...made you smell bad.

"Jason I need to have a shower. I'm going to have a shower." Jason didn't say anything, so I assumed that it was fine. I walked back into the shack and grabbed the bag that had the shampoo and conditioner in it. I walked back out to find that Jason was gone. I looked around cautiously and then started walking towards the showers. I don't know where Jason was, but I'm going to have a shower. Even if he doesn't like it.

**Jason's POV**

I was sharpening my machete and found it sightly amusing. Abigail hated this sound. She was trying to hide it, but it wasn't working. She turned to look at me and she cringed. She told me about why she didn't like the sound. I was almost done. She could handle it. Once I was done, she kept eating her apple. She put the core beside her on the bed and looked up at me. She wanted to go outside, and she needed a shower. I could tell from the way that she was acting.

I undid the lock and Abigail twisted her wrists around. She stretched out fully and then she just sat there. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up with no effort and started walking. She quickly followed me, and started getting excited. I told her to calm down because she would get hurt. But she didn't listen. And she tripped. I caught her before she fell and she thanked me. I nodded and walked out of the shack. Abigail followed me and then looked around. She looked at me and told me that she needed a shower. I didn't say anything. I was scanning the trees.

I walked off and left Abigail there. She would have a shower anyway. I walked closer to the cabins and pulled out my machete. There was someone here, and they would pay. I heard laughter and I walked towards the vehicle. There were five boys and four girls. I looked closely and saw one of the guys holding a piece of paper. I looked closer and saw that it was Abigail's picture. He was coming to search for her. I glared at him and walked towards the showers. He wouldn't get her. He could look, he could find her. But he wouldn't get her.


	15. Chapter 15

Love and hate always clash chapter 15: Searching

**Jason's POV**

I waited until Abigail was put of the shower. I heard the water running and then it stopped. I waited for a couple more minutes, and then Abigail walked out. She was fully dressed, and clean. Her hair was wet and she was brushing through it. She smiled at me and waited for me to say something. I stared at her and she stared at me. Abigail tilted her head to the side and then smiled.

"If we were having a staring contest, then you were definitely winning Jason." I stared at her and the grabbed her arm gently. She smiled and kept brushing through her hair. I wanted so bad to touch her hair. But I knew that I had to get her back, and get the chains back on her. Someone was looking for her, and I didn't want them to find her. They could easily find her and take her out here.

"Jason? We're going back to the shack right?" I nodded and Abigail looked around and sighed.

"What Abigail?" Abigail jumped and looked down embarrassed.

'I was just hoping that for once we could spend at least one day outside. And I mean all day outside." I looked at Abigail and smiled slightly. We could spend an entire day outside. As soon as the threats were taken care of. i saw the shack ahead of us and smirked. I got to have my fun soon. And the best part is that Abigail wouldn't even know that I'm going to kill and take teenage blood. She didn't know that there were people here. She didn't know that someone was looking for her. As long as she stayed underground, in the chains. She would be safe.

**Darren's POV**

We got to the cabin and I looked around. I don't know where Abby was, or why she didn't come home, but I needed to find her. She needed to come home. Her mom missed her, our friends missed her. I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I followed the guys and girls into the cabin and set my stuff down. The cabin was huge. There was lots of space and I'm guessing that there was a number of bedrooms.

A half an hour later, we were settled into the cabin, and some of the couples already disappeared into bedrooms. I grabbed my backpack and a map of the area and walked to the door. Jacob got my attention and I turned to look at him.

"Hey man. You going to look for Abby?" I nodded and Jacob nodded and then two people walked out and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Their going to the lake to swim. You can just follow them to the other side of the lake." I nodded and followed them out. They climbed into the jeep and I climbed into the back. They pulled away and started speeding. They were laughing and joking around. I looked out the window and sighed. Where are you Abby?

"We're here." I nodded and got out. The two ran towards the dock. I looked over and saw the girl started taking off her clothes. I quickly turned away before I saw anything. I looked around and grabbed my map. I was going to start looking around here. If I couldn't find anything in an hour, I would go back to the cabin and look around there. Either way, I would find Abigail Peters.

**Abby's POV**

Jason just disappeared. But that was fine with me. That just meant that I didn't have to shower with Jason standing outside, waiting. Jason of course would be holding his machete, in case if he heard any noises. I quickly walked to the showers and smiled. I could finally be clean! I ran towards the showers and opened the door. I locked the door and quickly undressed. I hopped into the shower and turned on the water. I felt the water run out from the shower head and I smiled. I grabbed the shampoo that I kept in the corner and put it in my hair. I smiled as I felt all of the dirt being scrubbed from my hair. I smiled and once the shampoo was out, I grabbed the conditioner and put some in my hair. I scrubbed it in and washed it out. I smiled when I felt that my hair was soft and silky.

I quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed my body wash. I opened the cap and poured some on my hand. I used the body wash and then shut off the shower. I stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried myself off quickly. I pulled on my bra and my underwear. I pulled on my tank top and then my jeans. I pulled out my brush and put on my flip flops. I grabbed all of my dirty clothes and the towel and walked out. I brushed through my hair and saw Jason standing by the showers. I smiled and stood by him. He stared at me and I stared at him. Were we having a staring contest? I started for a little longer and then I blinked. I lost.

Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I asked him if we were going back and he nodded. I wanted to roll my eyes, but refrained. I wanted to stay outside longer. It was so nice out. I didn't want to be cramped inside a dark stuffy, gross smelling underground tunnel. I wanted to be outside in the sun!

I asked Jason if we could spend one day. One entire day in the sun. He said yes, but I didn't know when that would be. Judging by the way he said it, it wouldn't be anytime soon. I sighed and looked around. The shack was now in view. I rolled my eyes as we made our way down the tunnels. I plugged my nose when I met the smell of rotting flesh. Seriously, we need some febreze or something cause it smells nasty!

Jason turned around and saw me plugging my nose. I smiled innocently and slowly withdrew my hand. I swear I saw Jason roll his eyes, but I wasn't sure. He pulled me along and I saw the wretched bed and the wretched chains. I sat down on the bed and Jason did up the chains again. He reached out and stroked my hair gently. He stopped and then he slowly took off one of his gloves. He touched my hair again. And then he gripped it. He came closer and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're hair is so smooth Abigail." I nodded and Jason stood up and put his glove back on. He turned around and left quickly. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. When Jason did that, it felt pretty good. It felt like a brush except better. I leaned up against the wall and stared off into space. I knew that I couldn't leave. But if I could leave, would I still want to leave? To go back to my mom?


	16. Chapter 16

Love and hate always clash chapter 16

**Jason's POV**

I stealthily walked through the trees following the vehicle. There were two boys and a girl. The boy that was in the front was laughing along with the girl.

The other boy, he was the one that was searching for Abigail. He was sitting in the back looking out the window. I followed them and watched as the boy that was looking for Abigail started walking away. The other two walked towards the dock. I looked at the two that were going to the dock, and decided to go after those two first. The other one could wait.

I walked towards the dock and saw the girl taking off her clothes. The boy smiled and jumped into the lake. The girl pulled down her skirt jumped into the lake after the boy. I sneered at them and stabbed my machete into the ground. I reached into the bushes and pulled out my bow and arrow. I got the arrow ready and waited. I saw the bow pick up the girl and I smirked. I shot the arrow and watched as it pierced through the girls head. Blood poured out of her head and onto the boy. He screamed and pulled her over to the deck. He laid her down and looked around. I smirked and drew another arrow. I shot the arrow and watched as it pierced through his heart. He fell limp and fell into the water. He started floating and I smirked.

I set the bow back into the bushes and picked up my machete. I walked away proud of my work. Now I had to deal with the rest of them. I heard loud music and sneered. I walked towards the cabin and saw drunk teens dancing and smoking. I gripped my machete and glared at them all. I had to kill them. I looked around and saw that it was still a little light out. Once it was dark, I would kill them all.

**Darren's POV**

I walked around looking for Abigail. I saw some abandoned cabins and went in them. I looked around them and in them. I sighed when I found that Abigail was no where to be seen. I walked out of the cabins, and saw a field. I walked towards the field and looked around. There were lots of cabins, but I didn't think that she was in them. I sighed and was about to turn around when something caught my eye. I turned to look at it and ended up walking closer. It was a white run down cabin/shack. The windows were falling off and everything seemed run down. I walked towards it and opened the door. I walked in carefully and looked around. Everything in here looked so old. I saw a bathroom and a kitchen.

I walked in more and saw more rooms. I saw one room with two bunks. I walked into the room and saw one bed that had a name scrawled on it. I took out a flashlight and saw the name and almost dropped my flashlight. Jason. This was his room? I stepped backwards and walked out of the room. I walked towards the bathroom, when my foot got caught. I tripped and looked down. There was a crack in the floor. I lifted up the secret door and jumped into the tunnels. I looked down the tunnels and heard some noises. I followed the noises and saw some weird looking things. I cringed when I smelt flesh. I plugged my nose, and kept walking. I heard something rattling and walked towards the noise.

My eyes widened when I saw Abigail sitting on a bed with chains on her wrists. I walked closer and her head snapped towards me. Her eyes widened and I ran towards her. I pulled my back pack off and started looking for something to pick the locks with.

"Darren? What are you doing here?" I looked up at her and kept searching.

"I was looking for you for such a long time Abby. I found you. We have to get out of here!" I looked at her and her eyes widened. She started shaking her head. I ignored that and found a paper clip. I untwisted it and started trying to get the chains unlocked. Abby shook her head and tried to pull away. I heard the click of the lock and pulled them off of Abby. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her. I ran out of the tunnels and out of the shack. Finally, I've found Abby.

**Jason's POV**

I watched the teens as they continued sinning. I wasn't going to go after them yet. I would wait until it was dark. So until then, I would go back and talk to Abigail. I walked towards the shack and saw that the door was open. I gripped my machete and walked towards the shack. If someone hurt Abigail or took her, they would die. Painfully.

I walked into the shack and saw that the door to the tunnels was open. I got even more pissed off. I jumped into the tunnel and walked to where Abigail was supposed to be. I felt myself getting the urge to kill. Abigail's chains were lying on the floor, and she was gone. I walked closer and saw a bag lying on the floor. I picked it up and saw the fliers of Abigail. I glared at them and dropped the bag. The boy. The one in the car, the one that was looking for her. He has her. I gripped my machete and turned around. I walked out of the tunnel and out of the shack. He took **MY** Abigail. He was going to die. Everyone was going to die until I got her back. She wasn't supposed to leave. Mother said that she was supposed to stay with me. And if Mother said that she was supposed to, then she **WAS** going to stay with me.

**Abby's POV**

Darren was dragging me around the camp. I didn't want to go. I was afraid to go. Jason would be pissed off. He would kill Darren. He might kill me. I tried stopping Darren but he kept pulling me. He was running faster than I could, and my legs felt weak. He was pulling my wrist and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Darren!!" He stopped running and turned around. I stood there panting trying to catch my breath. He looked at me and then looked behind me.

"Abby! We have to go! Your mom is so worried about you!" He tried pulling my wrist again, but I dug my heels into the ground.

"Darren! You have to leave me! You have to get whoever you came with, and get out of here!" Darren looked at me like I was crazy and he turned to face me.

"Abby, i am not going to leave you here. You're going to come home and you're going to stop worrying everyone!" I shook my head and looked behind me.

"Darren! You can't! You have to leave me! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill everyone! Unless if you leave now! You have to leave now!" Darren shook his head and grabbed my wrist. He started running again and dragging me behind him. I let some tears fall and wiped them away with my other hand. Jason wasn't going to be happy. He was going to kill him. There was nothing I could to to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

Love and hate always clash chapter 17

**Abby's POV**

Darren dragged me around camp, towards some cabins. I tried to stop him, but he just kept dragging me. I started crying knowing what his future was. I knew what all their futures were. But I still couldn't do anything about it. I tried stopping him but he kept dragging me.

The cabin that he was dragging me to, had loud music pounding from it. I knew that once Jason was close enough, he would be even more pissed. He hated people coming here but what he hated more was people partying here. I gulped and tried digging my heels in. Darren just pulled harder and pulled me through the door. He slammed the door and I saw everyone turn to look at me.

"Hey Abby! Darren found you! Come join the party!" I shook my head and tried backing away but Darren pushed me forward. I sat down on a chair looking out the windows trying to look out for Jason. Darren was talking to someone telling him what happened. I wasn't paying attention. I had a sick feeling in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

"Hey have you seen the two people that went with me?" one girl shook their head and I sat straight up. Jason. Jason got them. I shuddered and closed my eyes trying to get the sick feeling out of my stomach. I looked out the window and thought that I saw Jason glaring at Darren. I caught his eye and he gave me a look that said that he would get me back. I turned away and looked back again and he was gone. I didn't know if I was just seeing things or not. I turned away from the window and saw some people talking about where they think those two could be.

I sunk back into the chair and took deep breaths. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I kept my eyes closed and started falling asleep. I heard some screaming and my eyes opened. I looked out the window and saw a girl hanging from the roof, with a noose around her neck. My eyes widened and I start panicking. Jason. He was here. He was going to shed more blood tonight than he had in a while.

**Jason's POV**

I sharpened my machete again. I sharpened it more than I ever had. I was going to kill everyone and save that boy for last. He was going to die more painfully than anyone else. He was going to know the meaning of torture. He was going to be ripped apart and burned. He was not going to get away with taking Abigail away from me. Oh no. He was going to regret everything that he had done.

I grabbed my machete and walked out of the shack. I walked towards the other cabins and sneered. I saw lights coming from one cabin and heard music pounding from it. I saw the boy pull Abigail into the house and I glared at him. I saw him push her on a chair and I gripped my machete. Abigail was looking around probably to find me. I stepped to the tree line and caught her eye. Her eyes widened and I smirked. She knew I was here. She knew that I was going to kill.

I walked back into the forest and towards the lake. I was going to play with them. Make it funner before their lives end. I looked over the shore and saw what I needed. I pulled on the dead girls hair and her body started dragging behind me. I walked back to the shack and grabbed some rope. I tied it in a noose, and put it around the girls neck. I drug her body to the back of the cabin and climbed up on the roof. I saw a chimney by the widow and I smirked. I drug the body to the chimney and tied one end of the rope to the chimney. I pushed the body off the roof and waited for the screams.

I heard screaming and I jumped off the roof. I walked over to the power boxes and shut off the power for this cabin. I heard more girly screams and I smirked. I walked into to shadows again and saw Abigail looking right at me pleading for me to stop what I was doing. I would never stop. I turned around and walked back into the forest. I would let them think that I was gone. For now.

**Abby's POV**

I sat there horrified when I saw that girl hanging from the roof. This is what Jason had done. I saw some girls crying and some guys in shock. I tried not to throw up. She was hanging there. her lips were blue, she looked like she had been shoved underwater. I sunk back into the chair and bit my lip. Suddenly the lights shut off. I sat up abruptly and looked out of the window. I saw Jason standing there with his machete. He was staring right at me. Staring me right in the eyes. I stared at him and pleaded with him not to kill anymore. He turned away and I looked down. Jason was going to slowly pick them off. One by one in different ways.

"Can someone go and get her down?" I heard one of the girls who was only wearing an over sized shirt ask. The guy that was nearest to her, gripped her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"Cody! Go get her down!" I looked over and saw one of the guys rolling his eyes and grabbing a flashlight. My eyes widened and I stood up. If he went out there Jason would kill him.

"You can't go!" Everyone looked at me and Darren wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"He's going to be fine Abby." I shook my head and shrugged his arm off and stepped away from him.

"NO! If he goes out there, Jason will kill him!" Darren looked at me and gave me a 'yeah right' look. The girls looked at me in horror and one of the guys looked at me in disgust.

"You know that killer?" I nodded and the guy glared at me.

"He was my best friend." The guy's glare intensified and he walked up to me and grabbed my arms.

"You probably told him that we were here. You probably let him know where we were so that he could kill us!" I shook my head and the guy gripped my arms tighter. Darren glared at him and tried pushing him off. The guy pulled me towards the door. He opened it and shoved me out. He glared at me and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Stay the hell away from us! If you come near her again, I swear I will rip your throat out!" The guy slammed the door and I just lay there. I could hear Darren yelling at him. I could hear the girls screaming. I stood up and brushed myself off. Just because he told me to stay away doesn't mean that I couldn't still try to help them.


	18. Chapter 18

Love and hate always clash chapter 18: Let me hear you scream

**Abby's POV**

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I walked around trying to spot Cody. When I didn't see him I started getting worried. What if Jason had gotten him? I started shaking a little fearing Jason's reaction when he found me. I mean he would be pissed. I heard footsteps and I walked backwards. I looked around and tried to see Cody.

I had my back turned and suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply. I heard laughing and then I got put down. I turned around to see Cody laughing and smiling at the same time. I pushed him away from me and glared at him. This was no time to be funny! I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, grumbling to myself. I walked towards the back of the cabin and then stopped. I turned around to see Cody smirking and staring at me.

Cody walked closer to me until he was standing in front of me. He stared at me, and then his eyes slowly moved down. He looked at my chest and smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Cody smiled at me and then grabbed my arms. He pushed me into a side of the cabin and held me there. I gasped and tried to struggle. Cody smirked at me and press into me harder. He bent down so that his face was close to mine.

"Damn Abby. You got some real nice curves." I glared at Cody and tried to get out of his grip. He smiled down at me and then pressed his lips to mine. I cringed and tried getting lose. I stomped on Cody's foot and he released me. He cried out in pain and that's when I tried to run. Cody glared at me and grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He swung his hand and smacked me across the cheek. I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried not to cry. Cody grabbed me and pulled my towards him and made me look into his eyes.

"That was a bad mistake that you made Abigail. Now I'm going to make sure that you feel pain." Cody looked around and found some rope. He quickly picked it up, and examined it. He looked at me and then at my mouth. He walked closer to me and I knew that I had one chance to make sure that he heard me.

"JASON!! JASON HELP ME!!" Cody stormed towards me. He lifted his hand and back handed me. I fell to the ground and felt very dizzy. I slowly started closing my eyes and the last thing that I saw was Cody tying up my hands.

**Darren's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Abby got kicked out because they thought that Abby lead Jason here. That did NOT happen! It couldn't have happened! Abby wasn't like that. She wouldn't do something like that. NEVER. I glared at them all and they just went on partying. I got up and walked over to the music. I shut it off and everyone glared at me.

"What the hell's your problem Darren?" I glared at them and they glared at me.

"A girl died and your partying? You should be calling the police!" Jacob rolled his eyes and reached behind me and turned the music back on. I turned it off and Jacob glared at me. He pushed me away and turned on the music.

"I don't care about your cousin! She's with the killer! She can die in hell for all I care!" I glared at Jacob and pushed him back so hard that he fell to the floor. I glared daggers at him. Jacob stood up and shoved me back. I glared at him and pushed him back again. I swung my fist back and connected it with his nose. I heard a loud crack and then I walked out.

**Jason's POV**

I watched them from outside waiting for the right moment. I saw them all drinking and sinning. I saw him. That boy with the fliers. The one that was looking for Abigail. I promised that he would die last. I looked down at my machete and then turned my head to look into the forest. Abigail had escaped. And now she was somewhere out there. It didn't concern me a whole lot though. I would be able to find her no problem. I turned my attention back towards the teenagers and saw them drinking more. I sneered and had to stop myself before I walked in there and killed them all now. I turned away from the window and was going to go and walk around the cabin when I heard Abigail.

"JASON!! JASON HELP ME!!" I gripped my machete and walked towards Abigail's voice. She sounded scared. I was going to kill whoever was hurting her. I stopped walking and listened trying to hear more. I heard some whimpering and I walked towards the noise.

I walked towards the cabins and looked around. I heard Abigail coming from one of the cabins but I wasn't sure which one. I heard Abigail whimper again and I walked towards that Cabin. I heard some one moving around and then silence.

"Shut the hell up!" I heard a smack and I glared at the cabin. I walked up to the cabin and glared at the door. I broke the door and stormed in. The guy was on top of Abigail and he was trying to get her shirt off. Abigail's hands were tied up and she was gagged. I glared at the teen and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. I threw him against the wall and his head smashed through the glass. I turned away from him and untied Abigail. I took the gag out of her mouth and gave her a pillow. She looked confused and then she understood. She lay down and covered her face with the pillow. I didn't want her to see anything.

I walked back over to the teen and grabbed him from the front of his shirt. I lifted him up and grabbed my machete. I put it to his chest and drug it down his abdomen. I didn't want to kill him right away, so I only used enough pressure to make him bleed. I threw him against another window and watched him try and get up. I walked towards him and grabbed him by the throat. I waited until he was about to pass out and then I dropped him. He grabbed at his throat and started gasping for air.

I watched him trying to get up and walk away. I grabbed the back of his neck and threw him on the ground. I grabbed his leg and bent it backwards. He let out a loud scream and I smiled. I grabbed the other leg and snapped his leg like a twig. I threw him on the ground and watched him try to crawl away. I walked in front of him and stabbed my machete into his hand. He let out another scream and I smiled again. This is what he got for trying to hurt Abigail.

I looked over to where Abigail was and saw that she had the pillow covering her eyes and ears. She was curled up in a ball. I knew that she hated me killing. She was trying to get it out of her head. I felt sorry for her, Abigail, my best friend. But this had to be done. She knew that.

I turned my attention back to the teenager and saw that he was almost halfway out the door. I walked over to him and grabbed his legs in a tight grip and pulled him back. I heard him scream and I smirked. I stabbed my machete through his stomach and ripped it out. I saw blood coming out and heard him scream again. I stood in front of him and stabbed him again. I waited until he screamed and then I grabbed his tongue and ripped it out. His mouth filled up with blood. I decided that I should end his death. I shoved my machete into his head and watched him die. I turned my attention back towards Abigail. I was going to make sure that she was going to stay here. She WAS NOT going to escape again.


	19. Chapter 19

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 19: Lost

**Darren's POV**

I had no idea where I was. I walked out of the cabin and just kept walking. I was lost. It was dark. and I was trying to find Abby. I just kept walking straight. I kicked something on the ground and I picked it up. I saw that it was a flashlight. I turned it on and moved it back and forth trying to find any indication on Abby. I flashed the flashlight over a cabin with a broken window and got curious. I walked closer and saw two of the windows broken. I walked around to the door and walked in. I flashed the light everywhere, but saw nothing. I walked farther in and looked everywhere. I turned around and was about to walk out when I heard a plop. I flashed the light up towards the roof and saw a body hanging from the roof. Blooding dripping on the floor. I took a step back and covered my mouth, stopping myself from throwing up.

I quickly ran out of the cabin and ran towards the trees. I keeled over and threw up, over and over. I heard some twigs snap and I froze. i felt a hand grip my shoulder and pull me back. I looked up to see the guys girlfriend. She looked down at me and then kneeled down in front of me. She looked at me and suddenly hugged me. She threw her arms around my shoulders and cried into my neck. I reluctantly hugged her back. I just wanted to find Abby and get the hell out of here.

**Abby's POV**

It was an awkward walk back. Well it wasn't really a walk. More like me getting carried. But anyway it was awkward. I would try to say something and Jason and would either grip my arm or he would bounce me slightly, telling me that he did NOT and WAS NOT going to talk. So I just gave up for a while. Until I started in on trying to talk again.

"Jason I..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Jason stopped and suddenly dropped me. I fell to the ground on my butt and glared at him. He looked down at me and walked off. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest glaring at his back. I waited and waited, but he didn't come back. I started getting worried and scared of being here by myself. I put my arms by my side and looked around, trying to find him.

"Jason?" I tried listening for a reply but got none. I walked backwards and looked around some more. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I inhaled sharply. I tried to scream, but Jason covered my mouth. I was pinned against a tree with Jason looking down at me. I wondered why he was pushing me against a tree, when I heard talking. It was three boys and a girl. I tried hard to hold my breath and not make any sounds.

When they were gone, I tried breaking free of Jason's grasp. But he just held me there. I glared at him and tried moving again, but Jason pressed harder. I rolled my eyes and stopped what I was doing and crossed my arms over my chest. I don't know why I should bother when I'm obviously not getting free.

"Abigail." I looked up at Jason and found him staring at me. The way he was staring made me believe that he was being very serious and I straightened up and paid close attention.

"You are not going to leave Abigail. You're not going back. You're staying here with me. Anyone that comes to find you will die. Got it?" I nodded and gulped. Sure he had told me this already, but the way he said it, that was what scared me the most. Jason backed off and walked away leaving me standing there. I just stood there not really sure what to do. Jason finally had enough of me being slow, so he came back and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked back towards the cabin.

It was still just as awkward. Except now, I just didn't want to say anything because of my fear for him. So I just stayed silent, trying not to make any sounds at all. It was working pretty well. Until Jason decided to break the silence.

"I want you to stay Abigail because I need you here. I have lost once for too long. But never again. And if that person who got you the first time comes back, then he's dead." I nodded and just stared at the forest floor. I was stuck here. Of course I already knew that. But I had always hoped that I had a chance of getting away. Not no more.

Once we got back to the cabin, I sat down on the bed and turned away from Jason. I didn't care if he wanted to talk. I didn't. I looked at the chains and put them back on. I rested my head against the wall and sighed. Now that I know that I'm for sure not leaving, I really wanted to go home. Like really really bad. I wonder what was happening in the world. I wonder if there were any natural disasters. Or if there were any great events taking place. I looked over at Jason and he looked at me. I smiled at him and he tilted his head to the side.

He came and sat by me and I moved over. He looked at me and then at the chains and then back at me. I looked at him and then at his mask. I really wanted to take it off. I slowly leaned up to touch the mask and he pulled away. He looked at me and said nothing. I gently touched the side of the mask and then traced my fingers over it. Jason was watching me intently. He reached up and put his hand over mine. I smiled and him, and he put more pressure on my hand. Then with his other hand, he grabbed my other hand and touched my fingers and my finger tips. I looked at Jason and smiled. He dropped my hands and I put both of my hands on his mask.

"Jason? Can I take off your mask?" Jason looked skeptically at me and then nodded. I smiled and traced my fingers over the mask one more time and then slowly started puling it off.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. Just letting you know that this is the lemon. So if you don`t want to read it then just skip ahead.

Love and hate always clash Chapter 20: Lemon

**Abby's POV**

I looked at Jason one more time before slowly pulling off his mask. I looked at Jason and he looked and he looked away, expecting me to look disgusted. I wasn't disgusted. I was angry and saddened. I was angry because of what those kids had done to him. I was saddened because Jason was so sure that he would think I was like everyone else.

"Jason..." he didn't look at me. He just kept looking away. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. This was getting annoying.

"Jason! Look at me! Now!" He turned to look at me and I smiled. I got on my knees and sat in front of him.

"Jason. I can't believe that they did this to you...Jason? No matter what, I will never think any less of you. No matter what you look like, or what you do, I will always think of you as my best friend." I almost laughed as Jason looked shocked at what I said. I'm guessing that having someone remain calm around him was kinda shocking. I leaned in and got closer to him. Jason sat straight up and didn't move. He was watching me very carefully. I smiled and leaned in some more.

"Jason? Can I kiss you?"

**Jason's POV**

I tried to remain calm when Abigail asked me if she could kiss me. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't want to push her away. She might think that I don't love her. But I do. She leaned in closer and I tried to subtly back away. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"Jason? Can I?" I looked back at her and nodded. Abigail smiled and leaned in. I started getting unsure as she leaned in. But as soon as she pressed her lips to mine, everything was fine. It felt good. Her lips felt refreshing. They felt like nothing I had felt before. I loved the taste. And then it was over. Abigail pulled away and looked at me. She had a big smile on her face and she was blushing. She touched her hand to her lips and smiled wider. I looked at her curiously. I wondered what she would do if I had done that to her.

I leaned in and quickly pressed my lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and tried pulling me down. Instead she ended up getting pulled up. Abigail broke from the kiss and playfully glared at me.

"Work with me Jason. I'm trying to make out with you." I nodded and she smiled and pressed her lips to mine again. She once again tried pulling me down, this time I let her. I fell on top of her, and then pushed myself up slightly. I didn't want to crush her. Abigail took one of my hands and placed it on her hip. She then put the other hand on her left breast. She broke the kiss and smiled up at me.

"Jason, you can touch me. Don't be afraid. I'm letting you." I nodded and lightly squeezed her breast. Abigail moaned lightly. I almost stopped when I heard her moan. It was like those other people who sinned regularly. Except Abigail's was heavenly. It wasn't filthy like the rest. No, this moan, it came from a pure person. it came from and angel.

"Jason! Why did you stop?" I looked down at Abigail and smirked. She likes what I'm doing. She doesn't want me to stop.

I ran my hands down her shirt and tried lifting it. I got frustrated and just ripped it. I looked her over and almost lost my breath. She was perfect. I ran my hands up and down her stomach, listening to her inhaling and exhaling. I moved my hands up towards her breasts. I got rid of her bra and Abigail giggled when she saw my face. I ran my hands over her breasts. They felt good against my rough hands. They were so soft. I squeezed them and Abigail moaned. I smirked and squeezed a little harder. Abigail kept moaning. For me. I smirked and ran my fingers down her stomach again. I got to her jeans and glared at them. They had to go.

I unzipped the zipper and yanked down her jeans. I got them off and groaned when I saw her underwear. I cannot believe that there was more clothing. Abigail giggled and rolled her eyes at me. I ran my fingers up her legs feeling her smooth, beautiful skin. Abigail inhaled sharply when I did this. She likes this. I ran my fingers up towards her underwear. I ran them along the bottoms and was met by a moan from Abigail. I ran my fingers over that spot again and was met by another moan. I hooked my fingers into her underwear and pulled them down. I pulled them off and threw them across the room. I looked back at her and smiled. She was beautiful. She was mine.

I traced my fingers up her legs again. I was looking for that one spot that would make her moan loudest. I traced my fingers in one spot and she moaned loud. I pressed my finger harder to that spot and she moaned even louder.

"Jason! Just stick your finger in my vagina already!" I tilted my head to the side and stared at Abigail. If she wanted me to then I would. I stuck my finger in and Abigail cringed. I panicked. I didn't know if I had done something wrong. I went to pull out my finger when Abigail stopped me.

"Jason! Just leave it in. I'm fine. It always hurts the first time." So Abigail was pure. She hadn't done this with another man. She truly was mine. She was giving herself to me.

I waited until she was ready to go again. Abigail was getting adjusted. Then she nodded at me. I started moving my finger in and out. Abigail was moaning loudly, and telling me to go faster. I didn't go faster. I just kept my pace. Abigail didn't like that too much.

"JASON!! GO FASTER!!!" I smirked, and started going faster. Abigail moaned loudly and then she moved against my finger. Without warning, I added two more fingers in. Abigail gasped and then gripped the sheets.

"Jason! That feels so good!" I kept going faster and faster. Abigail moaned louder and louder. She was starting to move against my fingers more, and she was taking deeper breaths.

"Jason, I'm close. I'm close." At first I didn't know what she meant but then I remembered those vile teenagers. Them moaning loud, and soon after they quit. Abigail must be close to quitting. Abigail suddenly gripped the sheets tighter and threw her head back. I quickly pulled out my fingers, and watched her. Abigail snapped her head up and glared at me.

"JASON!! I WAS CLOSE!! YOU SHOULD KEEP GOING!!!" I tilted my head to the side and watched Abigail glare at me. I quickly thrust my fingers in and Abigail moaned loud. I kept going until, she moaned loud and long. I felt something wet and hot on my fingers and I looked down at them. I looked at Abigail confused and she just shook her head, and smiled.

I crawled over to her and lay beside her. She curled up to my side and started closing her eyes. I nudged her and she opened her eyes. She looked at me and closed her eyes again. I nudged her again. She looked at me and and sighed.

"Yes Jason?" I smiled and kissed her forehead. Abigail smiled and closed her eyes. I listened and waited. About five minutes later, she fell asleep. I quietly got off of the bed and put my mask back on. I gathered up her clothes and set them by the bed. I crawled back on the bed and laid down beside her watching her sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys! Sorry for the wait my internet wasn't really working all that well. But here is a new chapter. I know that it's not the chapter 21 that PenguinRockstars had wrote. I'm sorry about that, but I hiope you like it anyway. Thanks!

Love and Hate Always Clash chapter 21

I went shopping and got everything that I needed. It felt good to shop and get new clothes. It felt good to see people in society. But I hurried back because I wanted to make sure that Jason wouldn't be too worried. So as soon as I was done, I drove back to the camp and went straight back to the shack. I put my stuff away and sat down on my bed waiting for Jason to come back.

Half an hour later Jason came back. He put his bloody machete on the table and turned towards me. I smiled at him and stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back lightly. I pulled away and started pulling out the fruit that I had bought. I knew that there was no fridge or cooler, so I bought apples and oranges. They should last a while, I guess.

"I have to go and kill some more Abigail. There are people here that are looking for you. I want you to stay in here and lock the door. I don't want anyone trying to come and take you away from me." I nodded and Jason gave me another hug and then he grabbed his machete and walked out. I heard his heavy footsteps and then nothing. I went and locked the door and sat down on my bed again.

I didn't know what to do while I was waiting, so I started reading a book. I started reading and then I felt very tired. I put the book down and I crawled underneath my blankets and closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. I was restless for a while and then I slowly fell into a nightmare.

Nightmare

I was standing on an empty street. I had no idea where I was but it was really quiet, it was too quiet in that creepy something's going to get you way. I looked around and tried finding out where I was. I saw a sign post and I went over to it. I looked at it and tried to read it but it was too faded. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I started walking back down the street when I heard a blood curdling scream. My eyes widened and I turned around abruptly looking for the scream. I saw some lights in a house come on and I heard some thumping and something smash. I ran towards the house and pounded on the door.

A guy opened the door and his eyes were wide. He grabbed my hand and ran out of the house dragging me with him. He stopped running when we were a block away from the house. Then he turned towards me and started breathing deeply.

"My girlfriend, she's being killed. We have to get out of here." I looked at me like he was psycho.

"You're girlfriend's being killed and you're not doing anything?!" The guy looked at me shook his head. He obviously didn't think that I was getting what he was saying.

"This is a nightmare. He kills when we have nightmares. There's no escaping it. We can only run for so long." I looked at the guy and he looked back at the house. I could faintly hear screaming. Then it stopped. The guy looked at me and then he grabbed my hand and we started running again.

"We have to try and wake up. That's the only way to survive." I stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. What was he going on about?!

"1 2 Freddy's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door 5 6 grab your crucifix 7 8 better not stay up late 9 10 never sleep again." The guy looked at me and his eyes widened. He stopped and turned around. I saw a man walk out of the house and start walking towards me.

He had a striped red and green sweater and a brown hat, brown pants and big work boots. Once he got closer I saw that he was burned very badly and his skin was deformed. He had long claw like things on his hands. He scared the crap out of me.

"That's him! That's Freddy Krueger! Run! Get out of here! Move!" I looked at the guy and he gave me a shove. I started running and running until I heard screaming. I turned around and saw the guy getting torn apart. I turned back around and started running away from him.

I turned down a couple of streets until I stood alone in the middle of a street. I started shivering and I tried pulling my jacket closer to me. I really hoped that Jason would come back and wake me up before I died.

"1 2 Freddy's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door 5 6 grab your crucifix 7 8 better not stay up late 9 10 never sleep again." I turned around and saw Freddy standing there smiling wickedly at me. He started walking closer and I turned around to run away from him. I tripped over something and fell to the ground. I rolled over and kicked whatever was in my way. I held back a scream when I saw a bloody foot on the ground. I looked up and saw Freddy smiling down at me.

"So this is Jason's new whore?" I didn't say anything. I was in shock. Freddy reached down and grabbed my sweater and yanked me up. He grabbed my face forcefully and made me look at him.

"We'll have some fun won't we? Jason won't even have to know." I whimpered and Freddy roughly grabbed my arm and ran his claw like hands down my arm. He did it lightly so only a little blood would come out.

"I don't want to make you lose too much blood right now. I want to save some for later." I tried kicking him to let go of me. He glared at me and smacked me across the cheek. Making me get huge cuts on my cheek. Freddy pulled me into a house and he shoved me on a bed. He ripped my clothes away and then when I tried whimpering, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream now. We wouldn't want to lose your voice would we." Freddy Krueger smiled wickedly at me and then forced my legs apart.

I had one thought in my head and that was for Jason to come and save me before it was too late.


	22. Chapter 22

Love and hate always clash chapter 22: Sympathize

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had no idea where I was, nor had I recognized it. Then as things started to clear, I realised that I really did know where I was. I was just scared. I was scared because I knew that Freddy wouldn't just leave me alone. No he would stalk me and then kill me, making Jason watch. That's what I knew that he was going to do. He was just making me wait. He was torturing me by making me wait.

"Abigail, I'm back. I'm going to go later and kill more." For once I didn't protest against Jason. I just nodded and let him do whatever. I just kept thinking about the nightmare, and Freddy.

Jason started cleaning his machete and I sat on the bed looking out the window. I shivered and pulled the blanket on the bed around me. I sighed and blinked away tears. I knew that I was going to die soon, Freddie was going to kill me.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" I turned my head to the side and saw Jason standing there looking at me. I sighed and shook my head. He didn't need to know.

"I'm just having some cramps." Farthest thing from the truth.

"I should be going to kill them now." I nodded and Jason pulled me up and gave me a hug. I tried to act normal and hug him back. But it wasn't a normal hug. I just hoped that he wouldn't notice.

Jessica's POV

I hated this place. I wanted to go home but my loving boyfriend wanted to come and hang out with his buddies here. So I came along. I mean he was my boyfriend and I would do anything for him. Even if it meant coming to...wherever we are. I would do that for him because I loved him.

"Don't you just love this place Jessica? It's so nice...and private." I giggled when my boyfriend bit my earlobe and breathed into my ear. There was another reason that I wanted to come here. Privacy away from my nosy parents, which means that me and my boyfriend can have sex. We wouldn't be able to if we were at my house. My parents don't really like my boyfriend and they don't like it when he's over. So we are now at Camp Crystal Lake to have some privacy. Much needed privacy.

"Let's build a fire and then we'll relax." My boyfriend ran his hand up my skirt and smirked at me.

"Yeah. Later me and Jessica are gonna disappear." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend but blushed anyway. He could be so rude sometimes but for the most part, he was a real sweetheart.

Jason's POV

Abigail hadn't been acting normal at all today. She would hardly look at me and when I had went to hug her, she didn't do much. I had wondered what was wrong but mother told me that it was probably just a bad day for her. Mother then told me to go and try and find the new people that were here. I knew that it wouldn't be too hard to find them. They all did the same thing. They drank, they made noise, they had sex. They sinned. I had sinned with Abigail but mother said that it was an exception because we loved each other. More than anyone else. She said that it was alright.

"Yeah. Later me and Jessica are going to disappear." I smirked and looked at the four people that were sitting around a fire. There was one girl. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was tall and thin. I don't know why the boy that had his hand up her skirt found her attractive. She was too thin and she looked lanky. She wasn't beautiful like Abigail.

'Kill them Jason. Kill them.' I smirked and gripped my machete. I had to find the perfect time to do it.

Jessica's POV

"That was great baby. I really enjoyed it." I giggled as my amazing boyfriend pulled me closer to him.

"I have something for you sweetie." I smiled and my boyfriend reached over the bed and grabbed something out of the night stand. He rolled over and handed me a bunch of money.

"What's this for?" My boyfriend smiled and put the money into my hand.

"It was great sex. Really. Thanks for that." I looked at him in shock. I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried hard not to let them fall.

"Oh and by the way, it's over. It was really great while it lasted." He quickly stood up and got dressed and left the cabin. I let the tears that I was trying to hold in out. I ripped up the money and grabbed my pillow quickly and started sobbing into it.

Abigail's POV

Once Jason left, I got up and walked around the cabin for a bit. I felt trapped in here. Even though I was free to go anywhere that I wanted, I felt trapped. I just felt like my nightmare was all so real in here. I just need an escape.

I eventually left the cabin and started to walk around the camp. I wasn't thinking about anything, my mind was all fogged up. I was walking around like a zombie.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" I stopped and looked around for the screaming. I heard something smash in a cabin to my left and I went over to it. I walked in and saw a teenage girl sitting on the floor crying into her hands. I walked closer to her and saw that she was actually quite pretty. She was tall and thin and she had dark black hair that was long and straight.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked up at me and sniffled. She wiped away her tears and then looked down.

"Who wants to know?" I looked down at her and bent down to her level.

"What happened to you?" She looked at me and then looked away.

"Go away!" I sighed and stood up. I went to leave when she stopped me.

"He used me! He used me for sex!" I turned around and looked down at her. She was crying her e eyes out. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Do you have any idea what that's like?" I nodded and she turned to me and scoffed.

"How would you know?" The girl snarled at me.

"I have been used before when I was in high school. I know what it's like. Mind you I've never had sex with the person that used me, but I still got used." The girl turned to me and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm Jessica." I smiled lightly at her and then smacked my head against the wall.

"The stories are real aren't they?" I turned to look at her and gave her a wierd look.

"The stories about Jason. That's another reason why my 'boyfriend' wanted to come here. To see if the stories were true." I looked at her and nodded.

"The stories are real. Jason is real." Jessica bit her lip and I saw tears escape her eyes.

"That means that you're the girl from the posters...the one that he kept." I looked at her and nodded. She looked at me and then looked down.

"I'm going to die. Jason's going to kill me." I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked over at me.

"I'm going to too. By Freddy Kreuger."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had exams for the last bit, and then I was trying to write this chapter but didn't really know how to word it. Just to let you know this is the second last chapter. So the next chapter will be the last. So yeah, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Love And Hate Always Clash Chapter 23

It's a strange thing knowing that you're going to die. You never really think about it until the time comes and then you wonder where the time goes. These were my thoughts and feelings once I realised the inevitable. I was going to die by Freddie, and he was going to make it painful. There was no escaping it, not running away from it. I didn't want to bother Jason with it, and I didn't want to get him involved. I mean Jason had loved me, he had stood up for me, protected me, and he had given me so much. Now it was my time to give back to him. Yes I do believe that he would want to know but that is out of the question. Just because someone wants to know something doesn't mean that they have to know.

"I don't like this Abby. You need to tell Jason. Jason can handle this for you! Jason can protect you!" Jessica pleaded with me trying to change my mind.

"I'm not going to tell him Jessica. He doesn't need to be bothered with this. I can handle this by myself." Jessica scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest in protest.

"If you don't tell him, then I will." I turned around and stared at Jessica in shock. Was she stupid?

"NO! NO! You are going to leave camp like we talked about! I am going to go and deal with this and you are going to leave camp and be safe. I don't know how Jason doesn't know that you are here, but I plan on keeping it that way. Okay?" I yelled at Jessica while starting to cry. She had to leave, she had to be safe.

"Abby please! You need to tell him! He can kill Freddie for you! That way you won't have to die! Please!" I stared at Jessica and soon enough she was crying too.

"Jessica I am not going to tell Jason! He doesn't need to know!" I tried moving and getting out of the cabin but Jessica stood in front of me and blocked my way. I rolled my eyes and tried going another way but she kept moving in front of me.

"Tell Jason because I can keep doing this all day." I glared at Jessica and tried moving again but she kept stepping in front of me.

"I am not going to tell Jason and you can't stop me. You think that you can? I can do whatever I want, it's my life so don't try and stop me because..." I was stopped when I felt a stinging feeling on my cheek. I pressed my hand to my cheek and felt it burning. I looked at Jessica and she looked back at me sternly.

"Did that knock some sense into that blonde head of yours? I hope it did because you have no idea what dumb thing you were about to do." I stared at Jessica and tears came to my eyes.

"I can't tell Jason. If I do he'll find out about you. I'm trying to protect you Jessica. I'm trying to keep you safe. Believe me." I wiped away my tears and picked up my stuff and walked towards the door. I stood there for a couple of minutes and then turned around to look back at Jessica. She was in between tears and anger.

"Abby please, please tell Jason. Please! I don't want you to die! You're the only person I have left! You can't leave me! Please!" I turned around and saw that Jessica was now full on sobbing. She ended up sitting on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

I sat beside her and gave her a side hug and started crying as well. It was hard not to cry when someone beside you is crying as well. It's just hard not to cry.

"Jessica, I just...I don't want you to get hurt. I mean...you're like my little sister, I care about you. I'm only trying to do what's best for you." Jessica sniffled and pulled away from me.

"Then tell Jason for me. Please, if you really want to do what's best for me tell him." I looked at Jessica and then sighed. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'll tell him. But promise me that you'll stay hidden and not come out until I come back okay? Stay here and stay hidden." Jessica nodded and I gave her a hug and stood up. I walked out of the cabin and towards the main part of the camp looking for Jason. I tried listening for him, but there was no sound.

"Abigail." I jumped and turned around and saw Jason standing there, with a bloody machete. He dropped the machete and hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were safe in one of the cabins?" I nodded and then looked down at the ground. I felt like my words were being swallowed up.

"Jason I...I have to tell you something. You remember the nightmare that I had a while ago?" Jason nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was Freddie and he's coming to kill me and I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid that you would get killed and I thought that I could handle it myself and I realised that I couldn't so now..." Jason stopped me by putting a hand over my mouth. I looked up at him, with a bit of fear.

"You talk too much Abigail. You're going to run out of air." I nodded and Jason took his hand off of my mouth.

"Jason...Freddie's going to kill me." Jason looked down at me and then he picked up his machete. He looked back down at me. I started crying when I thought about death. I didn't want to die now.

"Abigail, listen to me, you will not die Freddie will. You will not be hurt. Stay in a cabin and do not leave. Do you hear me? Do. Not. Leave." I nodded and Jason gave me a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Abby!" I saw Jessica running to me with tears down her eyes, looking scared and hectic. Jason turned around and glared at her and raised his machete. I ran in front of him and looked up at him.

"Jason! Stop please! Don't kill her please. Please Jason don't, please." Jason looked down at me and his eyes hardened. I started crying again desperate to make him stop. Jessica slowly walked up to me and stood behind me cowering.

"Jason, she needs me. She needs me like you need me. I love her Jason; she's like a little sister to me. She's all I have left, so please, please do not hurt her. Please!" Jason looked down at me and then at Jessica. He put his machete down and pulled me into a hug.

"I remember you always wanting a sister Abigail." I nodded and looked up at Jason. He stroked my hair and left some blood on it contrasting with my blonde hair. I then turned around and saw a hectic Jessica, who was still crying.

"I was in the cabin like you said and then I heard singing, and I wasn't sure what it was. But then I realised that it was Freddie. He was coming closer to the cabin. So I broke a window and climbed out of it and ran all the way here. He's coming Abby." I started breathing deeply, and looked around for any sign of him.

I turned back towards Jason and his eyes hardened once again. He gave me on last hug that seemed to last forever. He pulled away and gripped his machete.

"Go to a cabin and stay there. Do not leave until I come and get you." I nodded and went to turn and run when Jason grabbed my arm.

"I am telling you Abigail, do not leave until I come and get you." I nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand and ran into the forest and towards some cabins. I ran into one and locked the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on top on my knees. The only thing to do now was to wait.


	24. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait to update. I am currently on Vaycay and couldn't update or write an authors note until now. I am planning the next chapters also but I need your help with ideas. So if you could please review with some ideas, that would be super great! Thanks guys!


	25. Chapter 24: The End

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, ideas were going crazy around in my head and I just couldn't get one that I liked. Anyway so this is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and as I mentioned to the people that read 'You're So Hypnotizing' I apologise for the hate that you'll feel for me at the end of this chapter. (Well assuming that you want a different ending). Anyway, so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Love And hate Always Clash: The End

Jason's POV

I was beyond pissed off. My anger was beyond my control, and it would always be out of my control when someone threatened MY Abigail and her happiness. Freddie was doing both, and he would suffer severely. I went over to a shed that I had and pulled out my sharpening wheel and started sharpening my machete. All the while thoughts were on how to destroy the vermin that threatened MY Abigail. Oh how he would suffer deeply...

Abby's POV

"Jason said to stay here and you really shouldn't be disobeying him Abby. He knows what he's talking about, this is dangerous stuff." I turned around and stared at Jessica. Yes she was correct, this would be dangerous, but I didn't care, I needed to be there for Jason. He needed my support.

"He needs my support Jessica." Jessica grabbed my arm when I tried to leave and pulled me back slightly.

"No Abby. He need you ALIVE. That's what he's trying to guarantee." I looked at Jessica and saw her begging me again. This time it felt even more desperate than ever before.

"You need to stay." I sighed and went and sat back down on the bed. I would listen to her, for now. At least until she was asleep. Then I would go and find Jason.

Jason's POV

I was done sharpening my machete, and I felt my anger towards Freddie taking over my thoughts, they were strictly on killing Freddie. Making him suffer, slowly.

I stepped out in the forest and looked around for any signs of him. These were my woods, he was in my playground, and as much as he wanted to be quiet, he couldn't be as quiet as me. It would be like some filthy teenager trying to track me down and kill me. It wouldn't work, it would fail.

I took a step towards a deeper part of the tress and I blended in right away, I started walking towards the main part of the camp and kept listing carefully for Freddie. Once I heard him, I began walking towards him, swiftly and quietly. I clenched and unclenched my machete trying to calm myself down enough to keep quiet. But it was getting harder and harder to do the closer that I got to him.

I walked into a clearing as saw him sitting on a stump looking as cocky as ever, with a twisted smirk plastered on his disgusting face. That smirk would be the end of him, that I could promise.

"Jason! What a pleasant surprise! I was expecting you to be protecting that whore of yours. But no, here you are, standing before me, leaving her completely unguarded." I clenched my fists tight, trying to stop myself from killing him right now.

'Jason, he is trying to get you to attack now. Calm down, and wait for the opportune moment to strike and kill.' Mother had been right, Freddie was waiting to get a reaction out of me.

"I can't imagine how good she'll feel to me, as she's begging for her life." Freddie's smirk widened, but I kept on a straight face, I was not going to let him know that he was getting to me.

"You'll die a slow and painful death, for even trying to hurt her." Freddie looked at me and started laughing, he got off of the stump, and started walking towards the trees, still laughing. Once he disappeared, I knew that the fight was on.

Abby's POV

I was wide awake at some uncertain time. Jessica had managed to fall asleep, after watching me to make sure that I didn't go anywhere. I had fallen 'asleep' so she deemed it safe to sleep as well. But once I knew that she was awake(she snores, a clear indicator of being asleep), I crawled out of the bunk and got my shoes and tried to leave as quietly as possible. I opened the door and winced when it let out a loud creak and I was for certain that Jessica would wake up, but thankfully, she hadn't. She was still asleep.

Once I was out of the cabin, I ran towards the main part of the camp looking out for Freddie and Jason, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. Time after time again, I couldn't find them, at all. Then I got lucky when I saw a wide gash in a tree that looked like it came from a machete. I pressed my fingers to it, and felt that it had been fresh. I looked around and tried to determine which way to go. Randomly choosing, I turned and ran left of the marking. Hopefully I would find it.

Jessica's POV

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night and looked over to Abby's bunk thinking that I would find her there. But when I didn't I sat up straight and started cursing in my head. I quickly put on a sweater and some shoes and ran out the cabin, in a desperate, half-asleep state.

Jason's POV

I swung my machete at Freddie and had cut his left ear off, but missed his head. Freddie smirked and swung his clawed gloves at me, cutting up my chest a bit. But not giving me as much damage as he had.

"I can't for your whore to give me pleasure Jason." I gripped my machete tighter and started stalking towards Freddie at an alarming rate. There was no escaping me now. He would not get away this time.

Freddie swung his right hand at me, but this time I caught it. I swung my machete down at his hand and it dropped to the ground. Freddie still had his famous smirk plastered on his face, but this time it was weaker. I went to chop the other off when he slashed my shoulder, this time deeper than before. This time he had dislocated it as well. While Freddie took off, I snapped my shoulder back into place and then took after him, promising myself that he would die soon.

Abby's POV

I had finally found them. I finally found Jason and Freddie, and from the looks of it, Jason was in better shape then Freddie was. Freddie had no left ear, and his right hand had been cut off. Meanwhile Jason had minimal damage that would really be a bother to him. I heard a loud popping noise, and saw Jason's right shoulder slump a little more than his left.

I saw Freddie take off and Jason pop his shoulder back into place, then he took after Freddie. I waited until he was a good five minutes away from me before I started following them. I followed them to another clearing and tried to stay as hidden as possible. Hopefully this would end soon.

Jason's POV

Freddie was missing his ears, his nose, and part of his mouth. This was going to be over soon. Very soon.

I took a strike at Freddie but, he had ended up evading my machete, and he ended up cutting me across my stomach. I didn't focus on anything but how angry I was, the pain didn't matter; only the anger I felt for him trying to take Abigail from me.

I swung my machete at Freddie again, but this time I got it stuck into his shoulder, making him unable to move as fast as he was had. I tried not to smirk but couldn't stop myself, he was about to die.

That was until I heard a low hiss of that girl, Jessica. I turned my head for the briefest moment and saw Abigail standing there with Jessica trying to pull her away. I looked at her and saw how scared she was, and felt even more anger take over me.

"Jason! Watch out!" I turned my head back to face Freddie, and felt something push through my body, just below my heart. Freddie smirked at me and pulled out his only good hand, and licked off the blood. I saw Abigail move away from the tress out of the corner of my eye and tried to tell her to stop and stay where she was, but couldn't find the voice to do it.

She ran over to me and pressed her hand to the blood and she paled, and started shaking badly. I wanted to comfort her, but still I found my mind plagued by my anger, only it was lessened partially.

Abby's POV

I ran to Jason and when I saw the blood, I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just started shaking; I was so scared for him. He was bleeding badly, but it looked like he wanted to keep fighting, he looked like he wanted to fight to the death.

"ABBY!" I turned my head and saw Jessica running towards me. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, making sure that I was okay. I went to nod to her that I was okay, when I saw Freddie pull his arm back and about to plunge his clawed hand into Jessica. I quickly turned around and pushed Jessica behind me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw Freddie's claws go through my back and out of my stomach. I could feel blood in my mouth, and wanted to cringe at the iron taste, but I was starting to feel numb.

I spit out some blood and fell to my knees when Freddie retracted his clawed hand. I looked up at Jason and saw him star down at me, his eyes wide, and a swirl of emotions in his eyes. He stepped around me and ran over to Freddie and picked him up.

By the time he had done that, I was on the ground, on my side, coughing up blood. My eyes kept going in and out of focus, and before I felt like I was going to pass out, Jason had cut of Freddie's head and he had started ripping his body apart.

"Jason..." I let out a weak cry, before I let the darkness overcome me.

_ LAHAC_

Authors Note:

Well, it seems like that's the end of this story. So...let me know what you think okay. Oh and if you guys want an ending where Abby lives, then I will most definitely add one last chapter, but until then, this is the end. It's been fun. Please review!


	26. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Love And hate Always Clash Chapter: 25

Jessica's POV

I was sitting beside Abby cleaning her bandages and changing them, while Jason was out 'hunting'. He seemed to be doing that more often. He didn't want to be in the cabin with me and Abby. He didn't like seeing her like this, which was a shock because of the states that he saw other people in. I mean he killed them so you'd think that he'd be okay with seeing Abby like this. Then again it was different with her. He loved her, and believe it or not, he was quite gentle with her.

I was surprised that I had lived this long, I thought I would've been dead, but no. Apparently Jason said that Abby had always wanted a little sister, and so to make Abby happy, I was still alive.

"Abby, please wake up. I need you. We need you. Please, please wake up soon." I sighed and finished changing her bandages. I didn't know when she was going to wake up.

I was actually surprised that she had survived the attack, but she did. I had stopped the blood and Jason had carried her to a cabin, but it wasn't very sterile and that could've been bad so I cleaned it, and I scrubbed it until it was clean enough to use as a 'hospital'.

I had eventually got her wounds to start healing, but she hadn't woken up. I didn't know what was wrong, until I remembered learning that if you're hurt bad enough, you might go into a coma to heal better and faster. I told Jason that and he glared at me and told me to make sure that I was correct or else I would regret it.

Abigail's POV

All I could see was blackness. I only felt cold; I never felt any warmth of any kind. I didn't know where I was or what had happened to me. I just remember Freddie attacking Jessica, but I took the blow for her. I remember pain, and blood and that's it. I don't remember anything else; at all.

I was sitting on the ground, of this cold, damp, black space, wondering how to get out. But I didn't know how. I eventually decided to stand up and walk around in the dark trying to find some other place to go, some place warmer, and lighter.

I walked towards a door and opened it sceptically, not really sure what to expect, but once I opened it, I felt warmth. I saw the bright sun, and welcomed it by stepping out of the darkness. I looked around me and then back at the door but it wasn't there. I didn't know where I was until I recognized the sing for 'Camp Crystal Lake'.

I saw a cute little blonde girl run past me, waving at me, and then over to one of the cabins. I saw a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes, run up to me, smiling widely.

"Hi mommy! Bye mommy!" I waved sceptically and then got a really confused look on my face. He called me his mom.

I kept walking around the camp looking around when I saw Jessica sitting on the ground with two more kids on her lap; they were smiling up at her. They looked exactly liker her, which got me very, very confused.

They caught sight of me and they hopped off of her lap and ran over to me and attacked my legs, laughing loudly, calling me auntie. I smiled lightly, pushing them away slightly. They ran back to Jessica, and sat back down on her lap.

By this time I was extremely confused. I had no idea what was going on, and I was starting to get frightened.

"Hello Abigail." I looked to my right and jumped back a couple of feet. Mrs. Voorhees was smiling at me and the sight before her. This had definitely taken a scary toll.

"You're probably very confused right now dear." I nodded while looking around me, at all the...things.

"You're in a coma right now Abigail. You're healing right now, but you'll wake up soon. You've been out for a while. They're very worried about you." I turned to look at Mrs. Voorhees, and went to say something when I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye holding a little baby girl.

"What is all of this?" Mrs. Voorhees smiled warmly at me and looked at Jason and Jessica.

"This is what your future will be. You and Jason will have kids, and Jessica is currently pregnant." I snapped my head towards Mrs. Voorhees and gave me a look.

"I thought that Jason couldn't have kids. I mean isn't he like dead or something." Mrs. Voorhees laughed gently at me and shook her head.

"He is dear, but he's still got the same parts, as you know." I blushed furiously and nodded lightly. Mrs. Voorhees shook her head and sighed.

"I know that he shouldn't be able to get you pregnant but he can, I can't explain why." I nodded and looked back at him, then at Mrs. Voorhees.

"What about Jessica? Why was she allowed to live and no one else was?" Mrs. Voorhees looked at me and smiled a bit.

"I tried making Jason kill her, but when you ran in front of her and begged him not to, I saw that you loved her like a little sister, and told Jason not to. She was also a good girl. She didn't want anything to happen to her but it did. Bad things happen to very good people. Bad things happened to you and to Jessica." I nodded and Mrs. Voorhees looked at me and then at Jason and then at our kids.

"It's time Abigail; it's time for you to wake up. It's time for you to live." I nodded and wiped tears away from my eyes. I didn't want to leave Mrs. Voorhees.

"I don't want you to leave me, or Jason." Mrs. Voorhees gave e a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll always be with you and Jason. But it IS time for you to go. Goodbye Abigail." I nodded and watched as everything faded away.

Jessica's POV

"JASON! JASON! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'AWAKE!" I sat up straight and not a moment later, Jason came running through the door and towards the bed. I stood up and moved over so he could see her. Abigail was smiling up at Jason, and her eyes had tears in them. She tried sitting up and failed at first but then Jason had helped her up.

"Abigail..." Jason brushed her hair, leaving some blood streaks but I don't think she really cared.

"Hi Jason." Jason sat beside her and hugged her in a tight hug, not letting go at first, but then slowly let go. He then pressed his lips to hers. I stepped way and walked over to the door.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." I walked out the door closing it lightly, and then ran away from the cabin to stop myself from hearing THAT.

**Three Months Later**

Abigail's POV

Jessica was sitting on a log rubbing her stomach, smiling to herself. Mrs. Voorhees was right. She was pregnant. Jason had some protest about it; actually he had a lot of protests about it. He didn't want her to have a baby and live here. But I'm pretty sure that he had gotten quite a talk from his mother and eventually he gave in.

He still killed quite a lot because no one ever really learned not to stay away. When he did go out killing, we were to stay in either a cabin or in his underground tunnels and not come out until he said so. It kept us very safe and very closed off from the outside world, well outside of the camp.

But I didn't want to go back to the outside world and neither did Jessica. We were both safe here and we were both happy. We were both going to raise our kids here. No matter how impractical it seemed it was.

Authors Note:

Okay well this is the end of the story, it is completely finished. Abigail lived, Jessica lived and Jason got his happy ending. In more ways than one ;). I hope you like it and I hope that Jason wasn't too out of character. I hope you review and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks guys!


End file.
